Hetalia: United Countries of Hetalia
by Summer Diva
Summary: Dominique Tyler-Ray is your average 8th grader, that is, until her 14th birthday. That day is when the wildest thoughts that ever passed through her head come true. She and her friends meet the characters of Hetalia: Axis Powers. Now rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little idea that popped into me and my friends' heads at lunch. I decided to write it down afterwards, just another one of my 'what if' scenarios.**

**Chapter 1- I went to sleep on a cloud but woke up in...**

A World Conference. That's where Dominique Tyler- Ray and the rest of her friends woke up. Now, let's start from the beginning, shall we? It was December 9th, the day before Dominique's birthday, and the young girl was in a very happy mood.

"Happy birthday!" Kylie Pajel, Dom's friend, exclaimed as she saw the birthday girl earlier that morning.

"Thanks, Japan!" Dom said, using the girl's Hetalia name, which she was pretty used to doing.

Here's the explanation behind that, the girls started a little club (which consisted only of their small group of friends, with one or two exceptions) at school as to where they all gave each other the names of the 'Hetalia: Axis Powers' characters that they were most like. So far, there was a China, America, Japan, Britain, Canada (who is also Russia part-time), France, Prussia, Germany, Italy, and even a Korea. They called it the UCH (United Countries of Hetalia)

"So, you got the cupcakes?" Kylie asked.

"Yep, right here!" Dom said, lifting up a plastic bag with something square shaped in it.

"Cupcakes!" Angel Johnson, Dom's best friend, exclaimed.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, you know what'll happen if the rest of the kids find out that I have these. I mean, you **do** remember what happened with your Jolly Ranchers, right?" Dom said, hiding the bag by putting it in front of the stone she was sitting on.

"That was some bull." Angel said, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Well, you may want to get ready to beat some people off; it's just about time to go in." Kylie said looking in the direction of the 8th grade doors. The kids were starting to crowd at the door, Dom was going to be fighting to come through with all her cupcakes, that's for sure.

Now time for 4th period, also known as lunch. For the first two periods, Dom was able to keep the cupcakes in her locker. It was right before third that she took them out.

Dom was the first one to arrive at the table that she and her friends shared. The next person to arrive was Vanessa. Vanessa was the one girl in their little corner that wasn't part of the group. Vanessa was a small girl with a squeaky, baby-like voice.

"What's in the bag?" Vanessa asked, noticing the plastic bag on the table in front of Dom.

"I'm not telling." Dom said, trying to keep from having the girl harass her for a cupcake.

"C'mon, please tell me what's in the bag." Vanessa whined.

"No." Dom simply stated.

That's when Vanessa tried reaching in the bag. Dom lifted her arm, fighting the girl off while putting the bag next to her under the table. That's when Sam showed up. Sam was a thin girl with short, blond hair with blue ends. She wore glasses and had braces, and she talked kinda funny (probably due to the braces).

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sam asked, coming to the table and sitting down across from Dom.

"Yo, Korea." Dom said.

Next up was Zoe, one of the girls Dom socialized with the most, except for Kylie.

"Hey, China!" Dom exclaimed.

"What's up, America!" Zoe said, sitting in Kylie's seat (which was next to Sam) until Kylie came and shoed her off.

"Japan!" Dom shouted, running to hug the girl, knowing that it irked Kylie whenever she did that.

"**Don't** touch me!" Kylie shouted.

"Dang, why you gotta be so mean?" Dom said, faking like she was crying, and wobbling back to her seat.

"Anyway, you got the cupcakes for next period?" Kylie asked for the second time that day.

"Of course I do! What you think this is?" Dom said.

"Just making sure."

"Okay, anyway, you still comin' to my party tomorrow?"

"For the last time, yes!"

"Exactly **how** many people are coming to your party?" Zoe asked.

"Well, there's you, Prussia, Japan, Japan's sister, Austria, Britain, And Canada/Russia so seven people." Dom said, counting on her fingers and looking up thoughtfully as she said each name, then looking at Zoe and Kylie for the last part.

"Really, seven people?" Sam asked.

"Hey, why didn't you invite me?" Vanessa asked, lightly hitting Dom on the arm.

"Yeah!" Sam added.

"Yes, seven, and I didn't invite you two because I could only invite three people. You should have seen how my mom reacted when I said that, in order for Kylie to come, her sister had to come. Not to mention when I told her that I wanted to invite Zoe. Plus, Vanessa, I don't even know you like that. " Dom explained.

"Yes you do! You've known me since third grade!" Vanessa said. Then the lunch lady called for I.D's to go and get their lunch.

"Yeah, but I don't exactly **know** you." Dom said as she got up to get lunch. By the time Zoe, Dom, and Kylie finished their lunch, Vanessa and Sam had already finished their lunch and headed up to the library to do their jobs as library aids. For the remainder of fourth period, the three girls just talked about Hetalia, and Dom, Zoe, and Zoe's sister Ashley (who was Prussia) sang 'The Stereotype Song' by Your Favorite Martian.

….

Science was what Dom could've called the funniest class that day. With more outbursts and antics from the two main class clowns Randall and Christian. The cupcakes just added on to their antics, which made the class interesting enough as to where Dom wasn't fighting to stay awake.

….

Dom went to sleep that night hyped up about the next day. She was so excited that she even picked out her outfit for the next day, which was something she only did when she was really excited about that day. She had no clue that the impossible was about to happen to her on the very next day. December 10th, her 14th birthday, was going to be the day that one of her wildest imaginations would come true.

….

When Dom woke up the next day, she felt that she wasn't in her nice, warm, cozy bed, but she felt like she was leaning against someone. Said someone seemed to be smaller than her, and they were leaning against her, too. She opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the person. When her vision cleared, she saw Kylie was the one next her. She looked around and noticed they seemed to be in some sort of hallway. It looked like one of those carpeted hallways that you see in a formal building that business meetings were held in. She also noticed that her friends were there, too. Those friends were Zoe, Ashley, Gwen, Dom's cousin Leah, Angel, and even Dom's brother, Victor. The thing that had gotten Dom, though, was that fact that all of these people were part of the UCH.

"Hey, Hey, Kylie! Get up!" Dom said, gently shaking Kylie awake.

Kylie got up, but she wasn't too happy about it.

"What do you want?" She growled, then she noticed exactly **who** she was growling at.

"Wait, why are you here…this isn't my room, what's going on?" She said after looking around.

"I don't know, but…" Dom tried to say.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! My mom's gonna kill me! Agggh!" Kylie said, slipping into another one of her nervous breakdowns.

"Kylie!" Dom said, shaking her friend out of it.

"What?" Kylie said, looking at Dom.

"As I was saying, we're not alone..." Dom said, pointing at all of the others.

Kylie looked in the direction that Dom's finger was pointing and gasped.

"Are they…asleep?" Kylie asked.

"Yes, they are."

"Should we wake them up?" Kylie asked.

"Well, we can't just leave them there." Dom said, getting up and going over to Angel and shaking her gently, only to have Angel groan and turn on her side. Kylie decided to follow Dom's lead and went over to Zoe, softly calling the girl's name while shaking her gently, only to earn the same response. After getting the same responses with everyone else, the girls just stood back to look at their sleeping friends.

"Well, what now? They don't wanna wake up." Kylie said.

"I think I have an idea, but I'm gonna need you to cover your ears." Dom said, earning a confused glance from Kylie.

"Why?" Kylie asked.

"Because, you'll see." Dom said then she gave a blood curdling scream, causing the others to snap up and look around in shock/fear (I don't remember the name for it…if there even is one).

"What happened! Where's the fire!" Zoe shouted, until she realized that nothing was wrong.

"Finally, you guys are up!" Dom exclaimed.

"Hey, this isn't our rooms, where are we?" Ashley asked, a bit of fear in her voice.

"I don't know, but we better get out of this hallway, before someone sees us." Dom said, and then pointed over to a room that was next to where she and Kylie had been previously laying. Everyone agreed and they went into the room.

In the room, there was a long, wooden table, and countless chairs around it. It looked like a conference table that major businesses use.

"Okay, so…what now?" Leah asked, looking around the room.

"Well, sit down, I guess." Dom said, sitting down. Everyone else followed her actions.

…

Britain walked down the hall to the room where the World Conference was being held. Seeing as to how the conference wouldn't start for another hour or so, and that he arrived early, he started thinking about what he could do to kill time. When he got to the room, he froze outside of it. Through the door, he could hear banging on the table and a bunch of voices colliding and singing/ shouting:

"_**Cheers to the freakin' weekend**_

_**I drink to that, yeah yeah**_

_**Oh, let the Jameson sink in**_

_**I drink to that, yeah yeah**_

_**Don't let the bastards get ya down**_

_**Turn it around with another round**_

_**There's a party in the bar, everybody put your glasses up**_

_**And I drink to that"**_

Britain opened the door enough so that he could see through without interrupting anything. Inside, in the spot that America usually sat in, was an overweight African American girl, who looked to be about 13 or 14 with spiral curls in her hair. In the spot that he usually sat in, was an African American girl with a lighter complexion that the first girl, she was also slimmer. This girl looked to be about the same age as the first girl, her hair was in French braids at the top, but then came loose in a wavy ponytail. In Japan's usual spot, was a short, chubby girl who had hair in a ponytail that went to just above her mid-back. She looked to be of some sort of Asian ethnicity.  
>As for the girl who sat in China's spot, if it weren't for the fact that she was darker and female, Britain could've easily mistaken her for a younger version of China himself. Next up was the girl who sat in Prussia's spot, she was a little lighter than the girl in China's spot, she was shorter, and her hair was up in a single high ponytail on the side of her head. She had eyes that looked like they came straight from a doll, and she was also close to the same complexion as the Girl in China's spot. Then there was the girl in Austria's spot. This girl had long, straight hair, and had the same (if not lighter) complexion as the first girl.<br>For a change, there was actually a boy in France's usual spot. He looked to be in about his late teens, Early twenties, he had a very light complexion, and, other than the fact that he had hazel eyes, he looked a lot like that American singer… what was his name…Mike Posner…**(1)**. Lastly, there was the girl in America's twin's spot _'What was his name?...Canada, I think'_ Britain thought. Anyway, she was a small, fragile looking Caucasian girl with short, blonde hair. Seeing all of these people in the room, Britain knew something was wrong.

For one thing, he knew that this was the room that the World Conference was being held in. Secondly, what were average humans doing here? He pulled out his cell phone and called the first person that came to mind. He dialed the person's number and, after a few rings, they picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"America, I need you to get over to the World Conference as soon as you can."

…

Okay, so there you have it, my first ever Hetalia Fanfic! It started with one of the little ideas that me and my friends (mainly Zoe (China)) thought up in lunch one day. Not to mention she kept pressuring me to type it out and post it sooo…

**No seriously, a lot of people think that my brother, Victor, looks almost exactly like Mike Posner.**

Also, Today's my Birthday! I'm so happy, too! I'm finally turning 14! So yeah, I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as I can! So, until that, farewell and goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I don't know what to say but… This is for you, Zoe (and stop insulting American food, you're eating it, too!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia… If I did, America would be black… I don't own any of the songs in this chapter, either… (Which are 'I Hate This Part' by The Pussycat Dolls and 'The Stereotype Song' by Your Favorite Martian.)**

**Chapter 2: I love those fat Americans… **

Alfred had just gotten out of the shower when his cell phone rang. Drying his hair with a towel, he went over to answer it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_America, I need you to get over to the World Conference as soon as you can."_

"Huh? Why?"

"_You'll find out when you get here, just…hurry up!" __**click**_

America held the phone away from his ear and looked at it, then shook his head and put it back on his small bedside table.

"What was his problem?" he thought out loud as he got dressed for the world conference.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

America got to the room of the World Conference to notice his blonde haired, bushy browed friend kneeling in front of the door and peeking inside.

"Hey, what cha doin'?" Alfred asked, scaring Arthur and causing him to jump back and grab at the area his heart was in.

"Bloody hell, America, Don't scare me like that! What're you trying to do, kill me?" Britain silently screamed.

"Maybe." America replied, slowly shifting his eyes to the left.

"Anyway, about the call from earlier-" Britain started.

"Yeah, now what do you want, and make it good. You're keeping me from a very good game of 'Assassin's Creed: Revelations'." America said.

"Just look in the damn room." Britain replied, pointing to the door.

America gave Britain a look of confused suspicion (work with me here, it's all I can come up with), but looked through the door, anyways. When he looked in, he saw a group of teens sitting at the long table in the spots of him, Britain, France, Japan, China, Prussia, Austria, and even Canada, who's name America was surprised he remembered.

"So, what do you think they're here for?" Britain asked.

"To see the hero, of course." America said, and then opened the door all the way. Stepping inside, he caught the attention of all of the people in the room by shouting, "Your favorite hero is here!"

"…Where?" The girl in Japan's seat asked.

"Right here…" America responded, signaling to himself.

"Well, if you would MOVE so we can see him, maybe I'll believe you." The girl in Britain's spot said.

"He's right here, you're talking to him." America said.

"Is it Superman?" The boy in France's spot asked.

"What? No." America said.

"Spiderman?"

"No."

"Batman?"

"No."

"Captain America?"

"For God's sake, no!"

"The Flash?"

"I'm the hero, God Damnit!" Alfred shouted.

"You? A hero? Nah bro." The boy responded.

"Of course I am, I'll prove it."

"Okay then, prove it."

"I'm America!"

"…that's it?"

"That's proof enough."

"That's so ugly." The boy responded, dropping his head into his hand, shaking his head, and trying not to laugh.

"Hey, Vic, don't be so mean." The girl in America's spot said.

"He's the one over her talking about he's a hero just because his name is America. I'm just trying to tell him how ugly that is." 'Vic' responded.

"Whatever, I'm still the hero." America mumbled under his breath.

"Anyway, where's everybody else? You know, the rest of the countries?" The girl in Austria's spot asked.

"Well, one of them is here." America said, then looked outside the room and tried to find Britain; he spotted the British personification next to the door.

"Hey, Britain, come on in, they're nice people." America said with a smile, then turning his head and glaring at 'Vic', "Well, most of them."

"Man, fuck this! Where's China?" The girl in China's spot shouted, causing America and Britain to jump and turn. They both gave her a look of shock at the language she was using.

"Zoe!" The girl in America's spot shouted.

"What?" 'Zoe' asked.

"Language!"

"What? I just wanted to know where China was."

"Well, speak of the devil and he appears, here China comes down the hall." Britain said, poking his head out the door to see the Chinese man walking down the hall, talking to Japan.

"He's talking to Japan, too" America stated, as he also stuck his head out the door frame.

"Seriously!" The girl in Japan's spot exclaimed, standing up from her seat.

Britain and America looked at her and blinked, she's that excited?

"Uh…yeah…" America said.

"Well, I was about to tell him that until-" China could only trail off on his sentence as he and Japan walked into the room and saw the little girls and the boy in the room. Noticing the two nations who were in the room with the kids already, China looked at them with a confused look on his face.

"Hey…China, I see you've met our new…friends." America said, rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

"Yes, but who are they?" China asked.

"Well, they're…" America trailed, looking over at the group; he knew the names of two of them, but not the other six.

"Huh? Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry; I was spaced out for a minute. Anyway, my name's Dominique Tyler-Ray." The girl in America's spot said, then turned to the rest of her group, "Ya'll! Introduce yourselves!"

"I'm Angel Johnson!" The girl in Britain's spot exclaimed.

"Kon'nichiwa, ogenkidesuka, my name is Kylie Pajel." The girl in Japan's spot said with a smile, earning a raised eyebrow from Japan.

"My name's Zoe, that's all you got to know." The girl in China's spot said.

"That girl looks like me!" China exclaimed.

"Exactly." Dom said. "Now on with the next introduction!"

"Same here, the name's Ashley, and that's all I'm telling you!" The girl in Prussia's spot said.

"My name's Leah." The girl in Austria's spot said.

"I'm Victor Rachal." The guy in France's spot said as if he were a lawyer on a commercial.

"My name's Gwen." The girl in Canada's spot said.

"Well, there you have it, all of our names. And we all know you guys already, so you don't need to introduce yourselves to us." Dominique said.

"Well, Thanks, Dominique." America said.

"Please, call me Dom." Dom said with a smile.

"Okay then, thanks Dom." Britain said.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Japan asked.

"I honestly don't know." Dom said, shaking her head.

"You don't even know **how** you got here?" America asked

"Nope, just woke up and we were in that there hall." Dom said, pointing to the door.

"Oh…well…what now?" Japan asked.

"I don't even know." Dom said, the rest of her group just shrugging.

"Well, you guys could tell us more about yourselves." Britain said.

"What do you wanna know?" Angel asked.

"Well…what are your talents?" America asked.

"Well, I sing." Dom said.

"I cause death and destruction!" Angel said, shooting up from her seat and holding her fist in front of her, kind of like a determined anime character.

"Angel!" Dom exclaimed, giving the girl a stern look.

"Oh, and I play flute." Angel said, sitting down.

"I sing, play flute, and draw." Kylie said.

"I draw." Zoe stated simply.

"I draw, too." Ashley said.

"I sing and I can play a few songs on the keyboard." Leah said.

"I'm an actor, and I like to produce a few beats as a side hobby." Victor said.

"I draw."Gwen said.

"Wow, lots of singers and artists in the room." America said

"Yeah, how about we hear a few songs from the singers?" China said.

"Oh, really?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, why not? You don't have to if you don't want to, though." Japan said.

"No, I'm cool with it. What about you guys, Kylie, Leah?" Dom said looking at said people as she asked her question.

"I don't know…" Kylie said.

"Girl, with how much you sing at lunch, you better sing for these people!" Zoe exclaimed.

"But…" Kylie trailed.

"C'mon Kylie," Dom said, causing Kylie to turn and look at her, "You already said you wanna be in the talent show, and practice makes perfect."

Kylie sighed, "Fine," She said, "But you're gonna be the first one to sing."

"Fine by me." Dom said. "Leah?"

"Okay, I'll do it." Leah said.

"Alright then, let's get started." America said, "Dom?"

"Uhh, hold up let me think of something to sing…" Dom said, after a good minute of silence, Dom stood up, closed her eyes and began so sing:

"_**We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue  
>And right now radio's all that we can hear<br>Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue  
>It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here"<strong>_

As she sang, Dom earned a look of awe from the four nations in the room already, and an 'Eyyyyyy!' from Angel.

"_**The world slows down  
>But my heart beats fast right now<br>I know this is the part  
>Where the end starts"<strong>_

Meanwhile, in the hallway, a very loud mouthed and cheery Italian was walking (or more like floating) down the hall babbling on and on about pasta, while a very irritated and annoyed looking German walked next to him. When they heard the singing coming from the World Conference room, the Italian shut up and they both raced into the room to see who it was._**  
><strong>_

"_**I can't take it any longer  
>Thought that we were stronger<br>All we do is linger  
>Slipping through my fingers"<strong>_

As they entered the room, they were shocked to see that a young, human, African-American girl was producing the melody they heard. They then looked over to see the other four nations staring intently at the girl.

"I don't wanna try now  
>All that's left's goodbye to<br>Find a way that I can tell you"

Back in the hall, a flirtatious Frenchman and a forgettable Canadian had been walking down the hall when they heard the song. Noticing that it was coming from the room that they were supposed to be going to, they looked at each other, and then ran to see what was going on. Seeing the other nations and the girl, along with her group of friends, they froze in their spot, what were those kids doing there? Upon hearing the girl's melody and the feeling behind the song, they soon forgot about that question and continued listening.

"_**I hate this part right here  
>I hate this part right here<br>I just can't take your tears  
>I hate this part right here"<strong>_

At this time, an annoyed Austria walked in to the room, followed by the source of his annoyance, Prussia. When they were done breaking through the crowd of nations though, they too stopped upon hearing the melody. Every other nation who came through the door went through the same experience, including Russia._**  
><strong>_

"_**Everyday, seven takes of the same old scene  
>Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine<br>Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
>But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me?"<strong>_

Dom, however, noticed none of the other nations come in, and continued on with her song. She opened her eyes every once in a while and in the direction of her group members, only to close them again as she sang. Her group went through the same thing, noticing none of the other nations walk in, only stared at Dom as she sang.

"_**The world slows down**_  
><em><strong>But my heart beats fast right now<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know this is the part<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where the end starts<strong>_

_**I can't take it any longer  
>Thought that we were stronger<br>All we do is linger  
>Slipping through our fingers<strong>_

_**I don't wanna try now**_  
><em><strong>All that's left's goodbye to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Find a way that I can tell you<strong>_

_**I hate this part right here**_  
><em><strong>I hate this part right here<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just can't take your tears<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hate this part right here<strong>_

_**I know you'll ask me to hold on**_  
><em><strong>And carry on like nothing's wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>But there is no more time for lies<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I see sunset in your eyes<strong>_

_**I can't take it any longer**_  
><em><strong>Thought that we were stronger<strong>_  
><em><strong>All we do is linger<strong>_  
><em><strong>Slipping through our fingers<strong>_

_**I don't wanna try now**_  
><em><strong>All that's left's goodbye to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Find a way that I can tell you<strong>_

_**That I gotta do it**_  
><em><strong>I gotta do it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gotta do it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hate this part<strong>_

_**I gotta do it**_  
><em><strong>I gotta do it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gotta do it, oh<strong>_

**I hate this part right here**  
><strong>I hate this part right here<strong>  
><strong>I just can't take these tears<strong>  
><strong>I hate this part right here<strong>"

As Dom finished, all of the nations clapped, the members of the UCH, too. Dom looked over and saw all the nations that had entered the room while she was singing and jumped.

"Where did you guys come from?" She asked.

"We should be asking you that same question, nice voice, by the way." Russia said, sitting down in his seat (which was empty).

"Thanks," Dom said, blinking, Russia gave compliments? "Anyway, we come from a state known as Illinois, ever heard of it?" Dom said.

"Hey, so that must mean that you're from the U.S!" America exclaimed.

"Yep." Angel said.

"Sweet!" America responded.

"Anyway," Britain said, rolling his eyes, "Why are you only sitting in certain seats?"

"Oh, uhhh… the only way to explain that, would be to tell you about our group, the UCH." Dom said.

"The U…" America repeated.

"…C…" Britain repeated.

"…H..?" France repeated.

"Oh, maybe I should've used the full name, shouldn't I?" Dom asked, turning to the rest of her group

"No, dur!" Angel exclaimed sarcastically. Dom sighed.

"Ugh, ya'll make me work too hard."She mumbled under her breath. "Anyway, as I said, we're the UCH, also known as the United Countries of Hetalia." She explained.

"What's that?" Italy asked.

"I was getting to that," Dom said to the Italian, then turned back to the rest of the countries. "The UCH is basically a group that formed out of all of the kids in this room, not to mention four more people who **aren't **here. Basically, we originally started out as a group of friends who just called each other by the names of the different countries, but then, one day when we were all high as hell,"

"On what?" Britain asked

"On life." Angel said.

"Yeah, what she said." Dom agreed, "Anyway, one day when we were high as hell, we decided that, since there are so many of us, we need a name for our group." Dom continued.

"So, who came up with the name of the group?" China asked.

"I did." Dom said raising one finger in the air.

"Really, how'd you come up with it?" America asked.

"Well, I took it from your name, really." Dom said. "I just replaced the word states with countries, and the word America with Hetalia."

"Oh… so who are you guys, anyway?" Italy asked.

"Oh, I totally forgot! We introduced ourselves to those four, "Dom pointed to America, Britain, China, and Japan. "But not the rest of you, I'm sorry!"

"Anyway, I'm Dominique Tyler-Ray, founder of the UCH, and my country is America." Dom explained, also introducing herself to the other countries.

"I'm Angel Johnson, and I'm Britain!" Angel shouted with that same determined anime fist thing from before. Then she laughed evilly.

"I'm Kairi Pajel, and my country is Japan." Kylie said.

"Wait, didn't you just say your name was Kylie not that long ago?" America asked.

"It is, it's just that her name in Japanese is Kairi, so that's what she likes to go by sometimes." Dom said, earning a glare from Kylie.

"Ni-hao, aru!" Zoe said, instantly giving away which country she was.

"That's Zoe, she's the co- founder of the UCH, and, as you can already tell, her country is China." Dom explained.

"Oh, is it because she looks like me?" China asked.

"No, she just seemed to be the type of person who would do the things that you do. The fact that she resembles you is just a bonus." Dom responded.

"I'm Ashley, and I'm the awesome Prussia!" Ashley said.

"I'm Leah Yamini, and my country is Austria."

"I'm Victor, and my country is France." Victor said with the accent to match.

"I like him." France said, looking very interested in the young man.

"I'm Gwen, and my country is Canada." Gwen said.

"Huh, who's Canada, again?" Italy asked.

"That's me!" Canada exclaimed, only to have all of the other nations look at him as if he appeared from nowhere. This reaction only caused him to sigh.

"Well, I'm bored, so I'm about to sing one of my favorite songs," Dom said, then looked over at Zoe. "Ey yo Zoe!"

"What?" Zoe asked, leaning forward and turning her head to look at Dom. Dom smirked.

"You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous, so I wrote a song about it. And it goes a little something like this!" Dom started causing Zoe to start smiling as the two started singing.

"_I think I love you more than the  
>Japanese love tentacle porn,<br>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
>stereotypes."<em>

Those words caused Japan to hide his face, which was turning as red as tomato.

"_Let's come together and live in this world like a  
>unibrow on an Indian girl,<br>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
>stereotypes."<em>

Dom then got up and went over to America, hugging him as she sang the first three lines, then let go of him and walked around as if she were in High School musical or something.

"_Check it out now.  
>I love those fat Americans.<br>You know they so obnoxious.  
>They always eating burgers.<br>They always holding shotguns.  
>And I love Mexicans.<br>The way they mow my lawn.  
>They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a<br>condom on."_

"Hey! That's offensive!" America shouted as everyone else fought to hold back their laugh. Zoe got up and started singing along with this all too familiar song that her friend was singing.

"_Uh huh.  
>'Cause that's the way they roll.<br>Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose.  
>If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,<br>And they're out of control like a Chinese driver."_

China glared at the two girls, "It's not my fault, American traffic light are hard to understand!" he shouted, meanwhile the rest of the nations were cracking up.

"_I love the Middle East, but how do they handle  
>Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.<br>I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool,  
>but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya.<br>Ya mon.  
>And I love them Puerto Ricans,<br>Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,  
>I'm just joking.<br>If you didn't know then  
>You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland."<em>

Poland got a look on his face that resembled that of a snobbish popular girl from a Disney Channel movie whose cruel plan just backfired on her. The rest of the nations, except for China and America, who were still fuming, and Japan, who had covered his face in shame, were still laughing. By now, the two girls had jumped up on the table , and still kept singing.

"_I think I love you more than the  
>Japanese love tentacle porn,<br>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
>stereotypes.<br>Let's come together and live in this world like a  
>unibrow on an Indian girl,<br>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
>stereotypes."<em>

The more Japan heard those words, the redder his face got, and the more he tried to cover it.

"_Check it out now.  
>Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell<br>If you love the Outback  
>redneck Australians,<br>And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude  
>And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.<br>Mamma mia!"_

Britain, knowing that they were talking about him with the whole English dude part (especially since Dom pointed at him as they sang it), looked like he was about ready to knock them both out. The part about Italians caused Italy to cry and turn to Germany for comfort.

"_And how could anyone hate the French.  
>Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.<br>Brazilian girls is what you want,  
>Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk."<em>

France, instead of being offended, covered his face and tried to keep from laughing any harder.

"_I love Africans, but hold up a second.  
>National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid.<br>Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?  
>They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose.<br>Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,  
>Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast.<br>They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,  
>Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis."<em>

Russia just kept laughing, it was true, he **did** drink Vodka for breakfast.

"_I think I love you more than the  
>Japanese love tentacle porn,<br>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
>stereotypes.<br>Let's come together and live in this world like a  
>unibrow on an Indian girl,<br>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
>stereotypes."<em>

By now all Japan could do was hope that they would stop saying that.

"_All together now!  
>I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.<br>I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.  
>I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.<br>I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.  
>They hump sheep<br>They hump sheep  
>They hump sheep!"<em>

At that part, everyone did, in fact, join in. They did the same with the last chorus.

"_I think I love you more than the  
>Japanese love tentacle porn,<br>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
>stereotypes.<br>Let's come together and live in this world like a  
>unibrow on an Indian girl,<br>And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these  
>stereotypes."<em>

"_Yeah._ I'm just playing; you know I love you guys. But seriously, don't hump any sheep." Dom finished off, then she and Zoe started laughing as they jumped off the table. Only to see an angry America and China running towards them, followed by a fuming Germany and Britain, The two girls looked at each other.

"Run like hell?" Dom asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Zoe shouted as both of the girls made a mad dash out the door and down the hall, the four nations chasing after them at top speed.

And Done! I'm **so** sorry it took so long. I just got so lazy, and when I thought I would finish it by one day, I get even lazier. Not to mention that winter break came and went… Also, Kylie will sing next chapter, and Leah will sing in the chapter after that. And I may need to do a time skip, so be warned…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *sigh* Having friends like mine is hard… as Russia said "They're so weird…so weird…so weird…"**

**Chapter 3- Where'd You Come From? (pt.1)**

_After last chapter's events_

_Dom and Zoe ran as fast as they could, panting and giggling at the same time, they still couldn't believe they did that! They had only talked about doing that if they met the Hetalia characters at lunch, but they had no clue that they'd actually do it! Finally, the two teenage girls found themselves in the girls' bathroom, where they stopped to catch their breath, thinking that there was no way that the four nations would enter __**that**__ room. Boy, were they wrong. While the two girls had their backs to the door, not breathing as hard, but still giggling, America stuck his head in the door to make sure they weren't looking, then signaled to the others to come inside. They all snuck in with enough stealth to make you think that they were secret spies. The girls were totally oblivious until, with surprised yelps, they were knocked and pinned down by America and China (weird to be pinned down by the country you're supposed to be, isn't it?). Struggling, the two girls looked up to see Germany and Britain towering above them, arms crossed and furious looks on their faces._

"_You're gonna pay for what you said to Italy." Germany said._

"_And I __**do not**__ have crooked teeth, thank you very much." Britain said._

"_Help! Help! Child Abuse!" Dom shouted, only to have America put his hand over her mouth._

"_Ey man, calm the fuck down! It ain't that serious, I mean, it was just a song!" Zoe shouted._

"_Yeah, a very __**offensive **__song!" China said, giving Zoe a harsh shake. Dom looked over in the direction of the Chinese nation and her friend through the corner of her eye. She then squeezed her eyes shut and did something she didn't want to do, but had no choice __**but**__ to do. 'God, let this work' Dom thought as she started licking America's palm._

"_Anyway, so are we gonna beat the crap out of these gir-aaaaahaaaah!" America breathed as he felt the slimy sensation on the palm of his hand, thus causing him to snatch it away from Dom's mouth._

"_What's wrong with you, America?" Britain asked._

"_That girl just licked my hand!" America shouted._

"_Cause it had no business being on my mouth!" Dom shouted._

"_Okay, you know what? That's it! I don't care if you guys join in or not, I'm beating the crap out of this chick!" America shouted while he turned the struggling girl onto her back. Throwing a fist at her face, he stopped midway when he heard, "Dominique! Dominique!" coming from outside. After that they heard "Zoe! Ashley!" coming from in the hallway, too. Looking at one another, America and China got off the two girls while Britain and Germany walked outside to see what that was. The four nations got outside the bathroom to see the rest of the UCH outside the door, staring at four big blotches that looked like huge puddles on the wall. Each blotch had an image on it. Each image was what the countries assumed was each kid's home. Dom and Zoe rushed pass the four nations to see the blotches on the wall. Their eyes widened at the sight._

"_Home!" Dom shouted excitedly, then she noticed the rest of the UCH standing there. _

"_Wait, weren't you guys supposed to be back at the meeting room?" Dom asked._

"_Yeah, but we followed you guys to make sure they didn't beat you __**too**__ badly." Angel said._

"_Well, what about so they wouldn't beat us up __**at all**__?" Zoe asked._

"_Nah, we figured we'd let you guys suffer." Angel said with an evil look on her face._

"_I think I just fell in love." Britain said, causing the other three nations to give him a look that said 'seriously?'. _

"_Well, she said that we should let you suffer, and we're too lazy to help you out, soo…" Ashley trailed._

"_Oh, you suck sooo much balls." Dom said._

"_Aight yo, so, I'm finna go home, ya'll can do the same if you want, but I'm just lettin' ya'll know, we cool?" Victor asked._

"_Yeah." Dom said, a nod coming from everyone else. Then, with a wave goodbye, Victor walked through the blotch that held his and Dom's home._

"_Well, we should get going, I mean, we __**do**__ need to get ready for this party today." Dom said._

"_Wait, what party? Who's having a party?" America asked._

"_Oh wait, I forgot to tell you didn't I?" Dom said._

"_Tell us what?" Britain asked._

"_Today's my birthday, I'm 14 years old. And today me and the people in this hallway are going to Build-A-Bear-Workshop to celebrate." Dom said._

"_Oh…I was about to beat you up on your birthday?" America asked._

"_Yep, and I hope you feel like crap for the rest of your life because of it." Dom said, and then turned to her friends._

"_Has everyone said goodbye to your designated country, because you're most likely never going to see them again." She asked. Zoe turned to China and glared, "Bye, China, and you better be happy that you won't see me again, or else I'd kick your ass." She said._

"_Yeah, I would have liked to see you try." China said with a smirk._

"_Ok, that's it!" Zoe said, and lunged in China's direction, only to be held back by Gwen and Ashley._

"_Let me at him! Let me at him!" Zoe shouted._

"_Zoe!"Dom said sternly, "Calm down, he's not worth it!". Zoe stopped trying to break free from Gwen and Ashley, but then started pointing at China and kept the glare on her face while saying "You lucky, China! You lucky!" As she was dragged into the blotch with the image of her home on it by the two girls. After they left, their blotch disappeared._

_Angel looked over at Britain and sang "Webos splash you sexy motha-"before turning and leaving while holding her hand up in the deuces sign, while she walked into her blotch. Her blotch then did the same as Zoe, Ashley, and Gwen's. _

"_It's official; I just met my future wife." Britain said._

"_Pedophile status!" Dom sang, earning a glare and a 'Shut up!' from Britain._

"_Well, I'm gone ya'll, I'll see you later, Dom. And tell Austria I said bye." Leah said, then she waved goodbye before turning and running through her blotch, causing it to disappear._

"_Okay, see you at the party, Leah." Dom said, waving goodbye to her cousin._

"_And I gotta go before my parents find out I was gone and murder me!" Kylie exclaimed._

"_Then what are you waiting for, you better make like Michael Jackson and beat it!" Dom said._

"_Thanks, and guys," Kylie said, turning to the four nations, "Tell Japan I said bye."_

"_Will do, now go!" America said._

"_Okay, thanks again, bye!" Kylie said, then ran into her blotch, causing it to disappear._

"_Well, now I guess I'm the only one left, so…" Dom said, then turned to the four nations and saluted. This earned a few raised eyebrows from the nations, but they nodded in return. Dom then smiled, waved and marched through her blotch, which then disappeared._

"_I'm gonna miss them." America said, as he, Germany, Britain, and China started walking back to the meeting room._

"_You just met them!" Britain exclaimed._

"_This coming from the man who fell in love with one of them." Germany said._

"_Shut up!" Britain said, blushing._

"_Well, I'm just glad that that Zoe girl is gone, she had absolutely no manners." China said._

"_Yeah right, China, you know you liked her." America said._

"_Did not! She was extremely immature! And even if I did, it wouldn't matter now, we're not going to see them again." China said._

"_Yeah, I guess you're probably right…" America said._

_Oh, if only they knew that they__** would**__, in fact, see those girls (and that boy) again._

...

_**The Very Next Month…**_

'_Ding-dong tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet! Ding-dong tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet!'_

Sounds annoying, doesn't it? Yeah, well, Dom was used to that alarm sound since she had to wake up to it **every Monday- Friday morning **(except for on holidays /teacher institute days/ or one of the seasonal breaks), and today was no exception. That annoying tone came on at 6:55 a.m to let Dom know that it was time to get up and drag herself through a long, boring day of school, where the only upside would be lunch because she could hang out with the members of the UCH. Although, today, the response to the annoying sound didn't come from her, but someone behind her.

"Mmm, turn it off." The person moaned. If Dom still had any hint of sleepiness, it sure as hell went away when she heard that. Her eyes shot wide open, and she shot into a sitting position. Looking at the spot next to her, she saw a short, curled (ish) piece of hair sticking out of the blanket. Lifting up the cover, Dom exhaled in relief to see that she still had her bra and panties on. Looking over at the person again, she knew she had seen that curl somewhere, she just couldn't remember where. She felt the same way about the person's voice. Slowly, she reached for the curl, only to have the person grab her hand before she could reach it.

"**Don't touch that." **The person said in a threateningly stern voice. Dom was taken aback by the reaction. The person then pulled the blanket from their face, and Dom found two big blue eyes glaring up at her, causing her dark brown ones to widen. Dom hopped out of her bed, collapsing in front of her dresser (her back against it), and just as she opened her mouth to scream, a hand was clasped over her mouth. The person had jumped out of the bed (as well) and put their hand over her mouth. It was then that she noticed who it was.

Looking behind her 'captor', Dom saw the image of the same person on the Hetalia wall scroll behind him, standing in the middle of the poster, with Britain and France on one side of him, and Russia and China on the other. Due to that wall scroll, she knew that the man with his hand over her mouth was the one and only, America. With this new knowledge, Dom's face dropped and she started licking his palm (sound familiar?). America gave a wince and a slight shudder, but kept his hand over her mouth.

"I'm not taking my hand off your mouth until you promise not to scream." He whispered.

With a muffled sigh, Dom nodded, and America removed his hand from her mouth, wiping it on his shirt.

"Anyway, what the hell are you doing here, and why were you in my bed?" Dom asked.

"I don't know, when I went to sleep last night I was in my own home, in my own room, and in my own bed." America said.

"I know how that feels." Dom said. Then, after getting a good look at him, Dom started snickering. America got a confused look.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Rubber ducky, you're the one. You make bath time, lots of fun. Rubber ducky I'm awfully fond of you." Dom sang. America looked down and cursed to himself. _'And the __**one**__ night I decide to wear my favorite rubber ducky pajamas.'_ He thought to himself. Indeed, America was wearing light blue pajamas with bubbles and rubber ducks on them. Shaking her head, Dom stood up.

"I'm stupid; anyway, I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for school. You can stay here and watch 'You and Me This Morning'." Dom said, grabbing her phone from the top of the fan and turning the fan off. After she walked out of her room (Shutting the door behind her, of course, wouldn't want anyone finding out about the man in her room…that sounded so wrong…), America just flopped down on the girl's bed and watched the show that was on the TV. So far, they were talking to a movie critic about what he thought about the different movies that just came out. After about fifteen minutes, Dom came back in the room. He looked over to say hi, but before he could say anything, all he saw was skin. Getting the face that Finn got on that one episode of Adventure Time (Marceline's Closet), America tried to look away, but only ended up doing a double take.

Feeling that someone else was in the room, Dom turned around only to see America turned away. Looking down at herself, she figured out why. With a small squeak, she covered herself with the towel.

"Sorry I forgot that you were there." She said , quickly grabbing some clothes from the basket.

"No, it's alright." America said, still turned away with a blush on his face.

"I'll go into the bathroom and change." Dom said, heading for the door.

"No, I don't want to kick you out of your own room or anything." America sighed, "I'll stay turned around, as long as you get dressed as quickly as you can."

"O-okay…" Dom said, sitting down at the foot of the bed and dressing as quickly as she could. After she was finished putting her shirt on (last piece of clothing), she looked at her phone. 7:22.

"I have to hurry, or I'll be late!" Dom exclaimed, startling America and causing him to turn and look at her, only to see her rushing out of the room. He followed her to see that she was slipping on her socks. Then she rushed back to her room and easily slid her snow boots on her feet. And, as America looked at the girl, he noticed the sweatband around her wrist with him on it. He also noticed the pin that was placed where the design ended on her shirt, and how her hoodie was pulled aside to show it. On it, it read:

"**I *insert heart here* Hetalia: Axis Powers  
>I'm America!"<strong>

Written in blue and red marker.

"Nice button." America said.

"Huh, oh, thanks. So, now to figure out what to do with you. I mean, I can't just leave you locked up in my room for 6 hours and 35 minutes, especially not with your appetite." Dom said, earning a growl from America, but ignoring it. "But I can't have you running about the house like you live here, or else I'll see police cars when I get home. So what to do…"

"Ummm, how about you take me with you?" America suggested.

"No that, wouldn't work, they say it's supposed to be some pretty bad snow today, and I don't want you getting caught up in that…" Dom said, then looked at the time and sighed.

"You know what, as long as you can't be seen, you can't be caught, so stay on guard. If you feel like someone' s going to come through the bedroom door, hide somewhere in that closet over there, there's a whole bunch of crap on the floor in there, and it's missing a door, but it's the best that we can do for now."

"And what about if I go to the bathroom?" America asked.

"Make it as quick as possible. Victor normally wakes up at whatever time, so stay on your guard for him, but don't really worry too much. If he catches you, tell him that I said to keep you a secret and I'll take out the garbage for him for a month, which should hold him down. If it doesn't, tell him to ask me about you when I get home, and that I said not to call the cops, or tell mom. The real danger, though, is my mother. If she catches you, then it's game over, the time you should really start worrying about her, is around 10:00. And if she does catch you, tell her the same thing you would tell Victor, and try too keep her from involving the cops until I get home. The only thing you can do after that is hope that she listens. So… that should do it. I'll bring you a few things to snack on in here while I'm gone, just… be careful. Okay?" Dom said.

"That's a lot to go through, just for taking a leak."

"Yeah, I know. But my mom used to be a police dispatcher, and something tells me she wouldn't take too kindly to finding you here. So, anyway, do you have everything down?" Dom said.

"It's all a lot to process, but I think I have it down." America said, nodding.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get your snacks now, so stay put." Dom said, and left the room and headed for the kitchen. She came back with some bananas, an apple, and a bag of chips.

"Well, I gotta go, or the rest of the UCH, mainly Zoe, are gonna murder me, so be a good boy while I'm gone, okay?" Dom said, setting the snacks down on the bed and putting on her gloves and scarf.

"Yeah, have a good day at school." America said.

"Okay, Thanks, and America?" Dom said.

"Yeah?" America responded.

"Like I said, be careful." Dom said, with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now go, before you get murderd by China." America reassured her with a smile.

"Kay, bye!" Dom said, rushing out the door and closing it behind her.

With a sigh, America flopped back down on Dom's bed, opened the bag of chips, and continued watching TV. Hoping that he could get through the day without getting caught.

…

Dom's day at school was quite fun, between re-learning to graph stuff in Pre-Algebra, watching 'Osmosis Jones' in Science, and doing a little persuasive activity in Language Arts (not to mention socializing with the UCH at Lunch), the day went pretty great. As a matter of fact, the only **really** bad part about this Friday afternoon was when they had to hold the kids in school after the bell due to the weather, which really had Dom worrying about America. But a later call to her mom made it seem like he hadn't been found out yet, which was good…for now…

…

Dom got home with her favorite song blasting in her ears from her mp3, not noticing her mom standing at the top of the stairs until she was done knocking the snow off her boots. She had looked up the stairs to see her mom standing there looking at her, with crossed arms and a tapping foot.

"Dominique, do you mind explaining this?" Dom's mom asked, walking over to the living room, and dragging a nervous America back with her.

"She caught me right after your call…" America said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Dom could only look at her mom with a nervous smile.

"Mom, meet Alfred, or, as he's also known, America. He's…" Dom said, then thought _'You know what? Fuck it, I'm gonna say this and see where it gets me. God, please, let this work!'_. "My boyfriend..."

…

And that's the end of this chapter! The next chapter will be about,_* drum roll*_…. Gwen and Canada!

So, until then, farewell and goodbye! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Gwen, for her birthday. Happy B-day, Canada! This one's for you!**_

**Chapter 4 – Where'd You Come From? (part. 2)**

It was 6:30 a.m when Gwen's alarm went off, causing her to groan and roll over. It would ring again in another five minutes, anyway. Right now she was having a peaceful dream about her and Canada in a field just staring up at the clouds in the sky, having a conversation about random things, and she wasn't gonna let some stupid alarm clock get in the way of that. She couldn't fall back asleep though, because she felt like she was latched on to a warmth, and not the warmth of a pillow or a blanket, no. It felt like… body heat?

Gwen's eyes snapped open, and she looked at who or whatever she was holding, only to find a sleeping Canada laying there. Her eyes widened and she rolled back over and sat up. _'What the hell! Why is he…wait…if he's here …and _we're _both…did we…Oh God, don't let that be true!'_ She thought as she stared in shock at the sleeping boy next to her. Her eyes traveled up his body to the curled strand of hair on the top of his head. Slowly and gently, she lifted her hand up and grabbed it. Then she gave it a kind of harsh yank.

"Maple!" The Canadian male shouted with a gasp, his eyes shooting open. Gwen giggled, causing Canada to sit up and look at her. Then he looked around.

"Wait, this isn't my room, where am I?" Canada asked with a hint of fear in his voice. The scared look on his face grew when he actually noticed Gwen there. Especially because of the fact that she was a **girl.**

"Huh? What's wrong? What's with the scared face?" Gwen asked.

"W-what happened last night?" Matthew asked, fearing for the worst.

"Nothing. At least… I hope nothing." Gwen said, a little unsure of what was going on herself. Sighing, she slipped out of bed, then headed for the kitchen, signaling for Canada to follow. He hesitated for a minute, but followed, anyway. The young girl led him to the kitchen, and went over to the coffee maker.

"Sit down, get comfortable, Matthew." Gwen said.

"H-how do you know my real name?" Canada asked, confused at the fact that this girl knew his name. Yeah, he remembered her from the meeting last month, but he didn't remember ever telling her his real name.

"Because, you're in an anime." Gwen said, putting everything in the coffee maker, then went and got 2 cups from the cabinets. "Anyway, you want some pancakes? I should have some mix somewhere…"

"No, thank you…" Canada said, starting to shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"Oh, ok. Well, then, do you want anything in your coffee? Like some sugar or some maple syrup?" Gwen asked, pouring some into a red cup with a white bear that had a black nose and black ears.

"Maple syrup, please." Canada said timidly. Gwen smiled, poured some syrup into the cup (and stirred it, of course), and set it down in front of the Canadian.

"Thank you." Canada said.

"No prob." Gwen responded with a smile, then went back and poured herself a cup.

"Nice cup." Canada said, then took a sip of the coffee, loving the taste.

"Thanks, made it myself. Now, come with me, I still have some time before I have to get dressed, and there's a TV show that I want you to watch with me." Gwen said.

"Really, what's it called?" Canada asked.

"My Little Pony." Gwen answered.

"My…Little…Pony?" Canada asked.

"Don't worry, you'll like it, come on." Gwen said, walking out to her living room. The living room had two couches, one with pillows and a red blanket, and one that looked untouched. Gwen walked over to the couch with the red blanket on it and patted the spot next to her, signaling for Canada to sit down. He sat next to her and she turned on her TV, and turned to Hub (legit, actual channel). The show had just gotten done with the pre-show scene, and was going to the opening theme.

"_My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

_Ahh ahh ahh ahhh…_

_[__**Twilight Sparkle**__]_

_(My Little Pony)_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be_

_(My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me_

_[__**Rainbow Dash**__]_

_Big adventure_

_[__**Pinkie Pie**__]_

_Tons of fun_

_[__**Rarity**__]_

_A beautiful heart_

_[__**Applejack**__]_

_Faithful and strong_

_[__**Fluttershy**__]_

_Sharing kindness,_

_[__**Twilight Sparkle**__]_

_It's an easy feat_

_And magic makes it all complete_

_You have my little ponies_

_Do you know you're all my very best friends_?"

It was only at the opening theme and Canada's eye was already twitching. How the hell can a… ummm…How old was she again?

"Ummm, excuse my asking, but how old are you?" Canada asked timidly.

"Huh, what you say?" Gwen asked, breaking from her trance caused by the TV and looking up at him. He blushed, she looked so innocent. She was curled up in the blanket, and she looked so cute in her pajama pants and tank top, holding a coffee mug in her hand. Suddenly, Canada was at a loss for words as he tried to remember what he was gonna ask her before.

"Uh…" Canada gulped, "How… old…are, uhh… you…?"

"13, but I'm turning 14 next week." Gwen said with a smile, then turned back to the show.

"Oh, ok." Canada said, then turned away. _'What was that?'_ he thought to himself, _'I could have sworn my heart just skipped a beat!'_. He took a quick glance at the girl, hoping she hadn't seen the blush on his face. Meanwhile, with Gwen, she may have looked like she was entranced by the sparkly ponies on the TV screen, and she loved them, but right now her mind was elsewhere. _'OMG! His blush was so cute! It's official; he's gonna be mine by Valentine's Day!' _ The young girl thought, sneaking a glance at the male next to her, oh, this was gonna be fun.

…

The rest of the show came and went, but neither of the people that were supposed to be watching the show were paying attention. They were both too busy in their own thoughts, Gwen thinking about where to take Canada on their first date, and Canada thinking about how the hell to keep his heart from doing that skippy thingy again. Before she knew it, the show was over and it was time for Gwen to get ready for the bus.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready for school, you stay put, okay?" Gwen said, then got up from the couch.

"Huh? Oh, uh, y-yeah…" Canada said, nodding as she walked by him.

Gwen turned to him and smiled before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. A few minutes later, the girl came back fully clothed and ready for the school day. Canada got up and followed her to the door. Before she left, though, Gwen turned around an looked up at him with that same innocent look.

"Now, while I'm gone, just sit back and relax. And I'll figure out what we can do today when I get back, okay?" She asked.

"Okay, have a good day at school…" Canada said timidly, looking away with a bit of a blush on his face. Gwen smiled one last time, then she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to gasp and his eyes to widen. He looked at the girl, with a shocked look on his face.

"Bye, Mattie!" She said then rushed out the door (and of course she closed and locked it behind her). She met up with Zoe and Ashley at the bus stop with a SpongeBob grin on her face.

"And exactly **what **happened that made you that happy?" Zoe asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all…" Gwen said with a smirk, which earned confused looks from the two girls. Then the bus came, the school day was about to begin!

…

The beginning of the day was fun for Gwen, but Dom seemed to have a worried glint in her eye. She kept looking uncomfortable, as if she was ready to get outta there ASAP. She didn't really show it through her actions, in fact, she was acting completely normal. Gwen knew that something was up with her friend, though. This earned a suspicious look from Gwen (which went unnoticed by Dom). Her classes were pretty much the same, and all in all the day went by pretty great. At the end of the day, Gwen stopped by Dom's locker, since it was along the way to the door she normally went out of to get to the buses. Today, Dom seemed a little rushed, more rushed than normal, as if the world was going to end if she didn't get home on time.

"Dominique, I know that they held us back a few minutes, but you'd think they held us back an hour, the way you're rushing…" Gwen said.

"Huh? Oh. girl, it's Friday, I always rush like this on Friday." Dom said, practically shoving her

stuff into her bookbag.

"No, you don't. What are you hiding?" Gwen asked. Dom finished closing her green Gir bookbag (Hot Topic), and stood up.

"Dear, dear sweet, twin brother. I'm not hiding anything, so let it go Canada, please?" Dom said, placing her hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Whatever you say, but I'm gonna get it out of you. America, one way or another…" Gwen said, taking Dom's hand off of her shoulder, then she and Dom started walking toward the front of the school. As they split, though, Gwen could have sworn she heard Dom say _'Oh please, Alfred, be okay!'_, before she walked out of earshot. Gwen would have to ask Dom about that later. But, for now, that would make a real good topic to talk about with her Canada-kun, especially with the good news that his twin brother might be here, too.

…

And Done! Next chapter is about…wait for it… Angel and Britain/ England (Whatever the fudge you wanna call him!). Till then, Read and review please, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ugh…so…lazy! And this chapter takes place a week after the last two.**

**Where'd You Come From (Part.3)**

Angel Johnson awoke to the soft sound of piano music from her iPod, which, as usual, only made her roll over and close her eyes . Yeah, the music was nice, I fact, it sounded a lot like something you'd hear on a Final Fantasy game, but she was still sleepy, not to mention she heard it every day so…

Anyway, when she turned over, she found that she was lying on what felt like six hard squares. She tried to get comfortable again… but it didn't work.

"Mmm… Flying Mint Bunny, get off me…" Angel heard, causing her to shoot up. _'What the fuck!' _ She thought as she stared at what the fuck she was laying on. What she saw caused her to nearly face palm herself. Underneath her was what she saw as 'The Man'…

"Uhh…Britain. What are you doing in my room?" Angel whispered in his ear. This action caused him to moan from her breath on his ear. Angel mentally screamed and she punched him in the chest. That woke Britain up, for sure.

"Ouch! Bloody He-" Britain halfway screamed, until Angel clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up! Do you want us **both** to be murdered in cold blood?" Angel silently screamed. Britain's eyes widened, then softened. He finally found his wife! Angel took her hand from his mouth and then (with a thud) she found herself on the floor.

"Baby, I missed you!" Britain said, holding Angel in a death grip.

"I hope you know I'm only in my bra and panties, so let go!" Angel said, trying to shove the British man off of her.

"But I wanna hug you." Britain said, still hugging the girl.

"If you don't let go…" Angel said threateningly, with a face to match. Their 'lovely' reunion was interrupted when a loud _'thump!'_ came from the room next door.

"That's Carlos's room!" Angel exclaimed, then rushed to her brother's aid, forgetting the fact that she was only in her undergarments. Britain gave her a confused look (which went unnoticed), but followed.

"Where the fight at!" Angel shouted as she burst through the door to her brother's room. What she found caused her to shout, "Go Carlos, Go!" On the floor of her brother's bedroom was her older brother himself (Carlos) and Russia, choking each other.

"Hey! Break it up, you two!" Britain shouted.

"Not until… this nigga… leave my house!" Carlos choked out.

"I'm…not going…anywhere!" Russia chocked back.

"Carlos! Carlos! Carlos!" Angel chanted. Britain just shook his head, then went back into Angel's room, closing the door behind him, and, not too long after that, Angel's older cousin Jacobi came up the stairs. Walking over to the doorway to Carlos's room, Jacobi saw what was going on on the floor and shook his head.

"I knew you were fruity." He said, he then turned to Angel. "Put some clothes on." He said, earning an "ok" from Angel, then he started walking away. As Jacobi passed by Angel's room, though, he stopped and backed up.

"I sense another nigga in the house." Jacobi said, "Especially in this area." He continued, moving his hand in a circular motion in front of Angel's bedroom door.

"Well, there **is** another guy right here." Angel said, pointing to Russia.

"No, someone else is in here…" Jacobi responded, then turned to the door to Angel's bedroom. He placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Don't go in my room! I could have tampons in there!" Angel exclaimed.

"I'm just checking." Jacobi said, then opened the door to Angel's room.

…

Meanwhile, with Britain, he heard Angel's cousin and was freaking out. Shooting to his feet, he looked around frantically for a place to hide. He was too late, though, as the door to Angel's room opened, revealing her older cousin, who's expression went from disappointed to full of rage as he saw the British man (in just his underwear) standing in the middle of the room.

"What the fuck?" Angel's cousin asked, then turned slowly to Angel.

"Uhhhh…I was high." Angel said, shrugging.

"I'm gon' beat yo…" Jacobi said, then turned to Britain and got a good look at him. He then turned back to Angel.

"You went for a white man?" Jacobi asked, "Really?"

"Yes, yes I did." Angel said plainly. Jacobi shook his head and turned to Britain.

"I ain't even got anything to say to you." He said, then turned and walked back downstairs, still shaking his head.

"Well, that went well…" Britain said with a hint of nervousness.

"It ain't over." Angel said.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Britain asked.

"It went down too easy." Angel answered. Their conversation was short lived as Carlos shouted, "Why are you niggas in my house!". Angel and Britain look over to see that Carlos had shoved Russia off of him and was now standing and fuming. Russia got up, also fuming, and charged at Carlos, only to be blocked by Angel.

"If you don't sit yo ass down, we all goin' to hell." Angel said threateningly. Russia glared at Angel, but sat down on Carlos's bed, anyway.

"Get up off my bed, nigga! This ain't yo house!" Carlos shouted.

"Nyet, I'll sit wherever I want." Russia said, staying planted on Carlos's bed.

"Whoa, Russia, don't say that." Angel said.

"Damn strait, you ain't even supposed to be up in this house! You already got Jacobi thinkin I'm gay!" Carlos exclaimed.

"That's not my problem." Russia responded. Instead of firing something back at Russia, though, Carlos just exhaled and said, "If you need me, I'll be in the next room." He went over into Angel's room, and the next thing to be heard was an aggravated shout. All the noise caused Angel and Carlos's mother to come out of her room.

"What in the world is goin on out here?" She asked.

"Nothing mommy, you can go back to sleep." Angel said, Having closed the doors to both her and Carlos's rooms, and now standing front of Carlos's door looking as innocent as she could.

"Where's Carlos? And why aren't you ready for school?" Angel's mother asked.

"Huh? Oh, he went to school, and I just woke up." Angel responded, smiling innocently. This earned a look of suspicion from her mother.

"Mmm-hmm, then why are you standing in front of Carlos's room?" She asked.

"Uhhhh…" Angel trailed, her mind going a mile a minute, trying to think up an answer her mother's question. Then a banging came from the door behind her. _'No! Stop banging on the door Russia!'_ Angel thought as she tried to keep the innocent smile.

"Let me out, I gotta pee!" Russia shouted from behind the door.

"Who's that?" Angel's mom asked.

"Uhhhh…that's..." Angel tried to think of something, but her mind went blank._ 'You know what, I'm busted, anyway, so why not?'_ She thought, then, sighing in defeat, she opened the door for Russia, who shot out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall at top speed.

"Uh, who was that?" Angel's mom asked.

"That was Ivan, but we call him Russia." Angel said in defeat.

" 'We'?", Her mom repeated, "Who's 'we'?"

"Everyone. Me, Dom, Carlos, the rest of my friends…" Angel trailed. That's when Carlos came out of Angel's room.

"I'm back." Carlos said, then turned to see his mom staring at him with an angry look on her face.

"H-hey…mom…" He said nervously.

"Don't 'Hey mom' me. Aren't supposed to be at school?" Their (his and Angel's) mother responded.

"Well… uhh…" Carlos trailed. Before he could answer, though, Britain came out of Angel's room. Noticing their mother, he gave her a warm smile.

"Hello there." He said, then walked over to Angel and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Really? When I could be killed at any moment, you decide to go and do that! Again, Really!" Angel exclaimed.

"Might as well. I've already been found out by one of your family members, it was going to happen eventually." Britain said, shrugging.

"True, but still…!" Angel said. That's when Russia came out of the bathroom saying, "Ahh, much better."

"There are two of them!" Angel's mother exclaimed.

"Well…" Angel trailed , but before she could say anything else, Jacobi started shouting from downstairs.

"Yep! The one with the bushy eyebrows is Angel's! And the other one is Carlos's!" He shouted.

"Shut up! You're not helping!" Angel and Carlos exclaimed.

"Just saying." Jacobi said, then went back to doing whatever he was doing beforehand.

"Wait, Carlos…Are you gay?" Their mom asked.

"No." Carlos said.

"Yes!" Jacobi said.

"Shut up!" Carlos shouted.

"Ey, don't tell me to shut up, I'll come up there. I'll get you, and yo boyfriend." Jacobi responded.

"What? Why me? What did I do?" Russia asked, not fully hearing what Jacobi had said.

"He's not my boyfriend, I ain't gay!" Carlos shouted.

"Whatever, now Angel, what's going on with you? Who's this guy?" Angel's mother asked.

"Um, mom, this is Arthur-" Angel started.

"A white man!" Jacobi shouted.

"Shut up! Anyway, he's my…fiancé" Angel said.

"What?" Angel's mom shouted.

"What?" Carlos shouted.

"What?" Jacobi shouted.

"What?" Russia shouted.

"Yes!" Britain shouted, only to get elbowed in the stomach by Angel. Angel looked at everyone nervously, This was going to be a long morning.

…

Tada! Done! Hope ya'll liked it! Next up is… Zoe and China/Ashley and Prussia! Woo-Hoo!

Goodbye now!

P.S: I do not (and I repeat, **DO NOT** ) support racism or anything of the sort, so if anything in here sounded racist to you, I'm sorry and it was just to be funny…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Where'd You Come From? (Part 4)**

Once again an alarm is heard. This time, it goes off at 6:30 a.m and Zoe Winston, being the responsible child, popped out of bed and marched to the bathroom. Phsyc! The girl simply rolled over and clutched her stuffed Hello Kitty, hoping to get at least five more seconds of sleep. That, however, was when she realized someone **else** was holding her Hello Kitty, also. Her eyes snapped open, and, like lightning, her hand shot under her pillow, grabbing her airsoft bebe gun and shooting it in the direction of the intruder.

"Ow! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! GOD DAMNIT, STOP IT, ARU!" The person shouted.

"Oh….shit….it's China…" Zoe said, then she heard footsteps coming from the hall. She ran and jumped in the closet just in time for her father to open the door to her bedroom. Due to the fact that he was still half asleep and it was kinda dark in the room (and the resemblance between China and Zoe) he easily mistook China for Zoe.

"Zoe, keep it down, it's still pretty early, and get ready for school." Zoe's father said, yawning.

"Okay, aru."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

This earned a look of suspicion from the young girl's father, but in the end he just shrugged it off and went back to bed. Zoe came back out of the closet and just stared at China for a good minute, making China feel uncomfortable.

"Um, would you please stop that?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Stop what?" Zoe asked.

"Staring at me…it's freaking me out." China responded, trying to look everywhere **but** at the girl in front of him.

"I'm just tryin' to figure out why you're here." Zoe said.

"And how do you expect to get that answer? By staring me down until it appears on my face or something?" China said.

"Depends, will it?" Zoe asked.

"No!" China responded.

"Just askin'." Zoe said, throwing her hands up defensively. "Anyway, I'm finna go get ready for hel- I mean school; you just stay here and… read a book or something." Zoe said.

"A book, what book?" China asked, looking around.

"I don't know, anyway, I'm out." Zoe said, leaving the room.

"Hey wait! What am I supposed to…do?" China said after her, but she was already gone. The man looked around the room and sighed, then fell back on the bed; closing his eyes he started wondering how and why he got there. When he was right about to fall back asleep, the door flew open. Before he could get up, though, he heard: "Open your eyes and it'll be the last time you do." Which pretty much scared him into not getting up.

"Alright, you can open your eyes, if you want." Was what China heard after a few minutes. By then, he didn't even **want** to get up because he was so close to falling asleep.

"Maybe… later… right… now… sleep…" He could just barely get out, now about 80% asleep. Unfortunately for him, he was awoken by a loud shout, though, which caused him to shoot up. Looking over in the direction of the noise, China saw that it came from Zoe, who was now beating someone on the other bed in the room. Jumping up and running over to the girl, he tried to pull her back, and then he saw who she was hitting (well, mostly hitting).

"Ouch! What was that for?" Prussia said, sitting up and rubbing his arm, which had been the area that was mostly hit.

"A simple 'Wake Up' couldn't have worked?" Ashley said, rubbing her head and glaring at her sister.

"Do you not notice Prussia in your bed?" Zoe said in defense.

"What? What are you talking about?" Ashley asked as if Zoe was crazy.

"He's right there!" Zoe exclaimed, pointing.

"What are you- Holy shit it's Prussia." Ashley started, before looking over and, in fact, finding Prussia.

"Yea, that's what I've been trying to tell you!" Zoe shouted. Then, Ashley got mad at Prussia.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Ashley shouted, starting to hit Prussia.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it!" Prussia shouted.

"No! Not until you tell me why you're here!" Ashley shot back.

"I don't know!" Prussia said, still holding his hand up to block her hits. Ashley continued to hit Prussia until a hand caught her wrist. Looking up to see who had stopped her, Ashley saw none other than China himself.

"Uh…Zoe… Why is China here?" Ashley asked her sister, still staring at the Chinese male in shock.

"Uh…yeah! You just now noticed that!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Well, sorry! I was a little caught up in the fact that there's a **full grown man** in my bed!" Ashley responded.

"Guys, calm down, it's not that big of a deal!" China said, only to have everyone I the room stop and look at him like he was crazy.

"…Who am I kidding, this is a big deal!" China said, flopping back onto Zoe's bed and putting his head in his hand, "I mean, we have no clue why we're here, we're stuck with two little girls, and I don't even want to **think** about what would happen if we were to get caught by their dad!"

"We're wondering the same things as you! I mean, what we look like two 13 and 14 year old girls with two old ass guys?" Ashley said.

"Hey! That's offensive!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Ashley said, earning a glare from Prussia.

"Aight! Everybody shut the hell up!" Zoe exclaimed, then sighed, "Anyway, we need to talk about this later, cause right now, Ashley, you need to get ready so we can go catch this bus."

Then she turned to the two guys in the room, "And ya'll, follow me, I know where you can hide for now. " She said, then walked out the room, after a minute (when she noticed that no one was following her) she popped her head back into the doorway and said, "Are you guys deaf, I said follow me!". This only earned a look from the two nations.

"You know what, it seems like I gotta holler at you two for you to do anything." She then cleared her throat, "Get cha asses up and follow me!"

That's all it took to spark a reaction from the two males as they raced to catch up with her. In the end, she led them to the basement.

"Why the basement, of all places?" China asked.

"Because, my dad doesn't really come down here, so you guys should be safe as long as you're here." Zoe responded.

"But it's cold down here." Prussia said, shivering a bit.

"And? Suck it up." Zoe responded.

"Shut up." Prussia said.

"Whatever, Anyway, I gotta go because I have a bus to catch. I don't care **what** you do as long as you don't break anything and you don't get caught." Zoe said, then she started up the stairs.

"Anyway, goodbye and good luck!" Zoe said with a single wave, before she left the two men alone.

…

When Zoe and Ashley got home from school, they found their father waiting for them with an angry look on his face. This action caused the two girls to become nervous.

"H-Heyyy…dad…what's up?" Zoe asked, slipping her backpack off.

"I found them." The two girls' father said plainly.

"W-who'd you find, dad?" Ashley asked. Their father said nothing, but pointed over to the living room. The girls looked over to find Prussia and China on the couch looking helpless.

'_We're dead.' _Both girls though in unison.

…

Done! I know it seems rushed, but I needed to get this, plus the next two chapters, finished in time for me to write the Valentine's Day special, ugh, why must so many of my friends be in this story! T-T


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Where'd You Come From (Part 5)**

Kylie woke up at 5:00 a.m to the deep(ish), melodic voice of Japan coming from her cell phone. She was about to force herself to roll over and turn it off, however, it stopped on its own, along with a groan coming from the direction of her night stand. Getting suspicious, she rolled back over and got the katana she had stored under her bed. Then, with a ninja-like swiftness, she was straddling the person with the object to their throat.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she exclaimed, pressing the katana closer to their throat. She was taken aback, however, when she found that whoever it was had a katana, too, and they had it pressed to her throat, as well. Jumping back (anime style!) she glared at whoever it was, even though they couldn't see it in the dark. When she ran over to turn on the lights, though, who she saw nearly caused her to faint.

"Oh my god…Japan!" she said, her katana slipping from her hand as she dropped to her knees. Indeed, it was none other than Japan himself. He was backed up against the headboard of the girl's bed, an angry look on his face. The look turned into that of worry when he saw her drop.

"Hey, are you okay!" He said, rushing to her side. She looked at him with a mesmerized look on her face.

"You…you're here…why?" She said, sounding as if she were in a daze.

"Um…" Japan trailed, not exactly knowing how to answer that question.

"You don't know…do you?" She asked, earning a shake of the head from Japan. The girl's head dropped, her eyes closing, and with a sigh, she got up, picking her katana up, too. She walked over to her bed and grabbed the sheath to her katana. After she sheathed her katana, she slid it back under her bed, then got up and looked at Japan.

"Well, I have to get ready for school, so…um…" Kylie trailed, looking around the room for something for Japan to do while she was getting ready. After deciding to let him play with her phone, she went about her daily routine. After she was fully dressed and ready for school, she got ready to walk out the door. Before she could leave, though, she was stopped by Japan.

"Wait! I…" He exclaimed.

"Huh? What is it?" Kylie asked, looking at her phone to check the time, thjen looking backi at him.

"Well, it's just, I never got to hear you sing…at the world conference…" Japan trailed. Getting where he was going with his statement, Kylie smiled.

"_Sakura saku maiochiru  
>Nanimonai boku no te no ue<br>Hakankute yasashikute  
>Kowaresou kimi mitai na hana<em>"

After she was done singing, Japan was left speechless at how well she could sing.

"That was…good." He said.

"Arigatō, now I have to go, so I'll see you later." She said.

"Sayōnara! Gakkō de yoiichinichiwo!" Japan said after the girl, then sitting down on the girl's bed and contemplating what he should do for the next six hours.

…

Again, please refer to chapter 6 notes as to why it's so short (not to mention I kept getting threats from **certain people** (*cough cough*Prussia*cough cough*Britain*cough cough*) for me to finish this, plus the next two chapters so…

Also, what Japan said was "Bye! Have a good day at school!"… :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Where'd You Come From (Part. 6)/ Hetalia Night**

It was a Saturday morning and Dom and Alfred were fast asleep in her bed. What on earth had compelled her mom to allow that to happen? Easy, she didn't know. As far as Dom's mother knew, Alfred was fast asleep on the living room couch, when really he had snuck into Dom's room when they were both (he and Dom) sure that she(Dom's mother) was asleep. Dom was woken up, however, at 5:00 am by her brother Victor.

"Dom! Dom, wake up!" Victor said, shaking Dom awake.

"What? What, what, what?" Dom said in a sleepy daze.

"Come with me, there's something I need to show you." Victor said.

"Can we wait till sometime today that **isn't** 5:00 in the morning?" Dom said, cranky from being woken up.

"No, I'm not sure this is something that can wait that long." He said, "And you may wa t to wake America up, too, he might know what to do." Dom groaned, wishing she could just go back to sleep.

"Ugh, fine, I'll be there in a minute. Alfred! Get up!" Dom said, smacking America on the arm.

"No…sleep…" America moaned, rolling over on his side and facing the wall.

"Get up now, America!" Dom said.

"No…five more minutes, please." America said. Dom sighed, then got up and went to the kitchen. Getting a few ice cubes out the freezer, Dom went back into her room where America was sprawled. Lifting up the collar of his shirt, Dom slid the ice cubes under it, and watched him go. America jolted up with a yelp.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" He said, hopping out of the girl's bed and clawing at the back of his shirt.

"Get it out! Get it out!" He shouted while Dom and Victor just stood in the back and laughed. When America finally got the ice cubes out of his shirt, he raced to the kitchen sink in threw them in there.

"What was that for!" He exclaimed after walking back to the two.

"I told you to get up." Dom said with a smirk.

"You are evil!" America hissed, "Just pure evil!"

"You must have me mistaken for Angel." Dom said with an innocent voice, then turned to Victor.

"Anyway, exactly **what** was so important that you needed to wake us up?" She asked Victor. Victor opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't get anything out because they heard a voice with a French accent say, "What does a man have to do to get his beauty sleep?" followed by a yawn. The three turned to face the direction of the voice to see a tired France standing in front of Victor's bedroom door. Victor turned to Dom and pointed at the French man, "**That's** why I9 woke you up."

"Oh." Dom said, then both of the sibling eyes went to America.

"Huh? Why're you looking at me?" America asked. When France noticed America, his eyes lit up.

"America! Bonjour!" France exclaimed, but, as he looked around, he got a confused look, "Where are we?" America sighed; he had a lot of explaining to do.

…

From that point on, France just followed Victor wherever he went. Dom and Victor's mom freaked out over France being there, too, but the two were able to convince her to let him stay (Victor had to be bribed into it by Dom promising to take out the trash for a month, though). So yeah, it was basically a happy ending.

…

Please refer to Chapter 6 ending notes to see why the chapter is so rushed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Anyone who watched the Grammys should know where I got the title to this chapter from…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia , 'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum, 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars, 'Sakura Addiction' from Katekayo Hitman Reborn, or any of the other songs mentioned in this chapter. Nor do I own any of my friends…that would be weird…**

**Chapter 9- My Valentine**

Tuesday, February 14th, ring a bell? Well, it should. Why? Valentine's Day, of course! Unfortunately, it didn't make a difference to the members of the UCH; it was still another school day.

Dom woke up to the sound of her alarm, as usual, and was a little happier today than she was all of the other days. Just a little, though. She shut off her alarm and sat up, feeling something shift beside her. Looking over, she smiled at the sight of a peacefully sleeping Alfred.

'_Aww, don't he just look so precious.' _ She though as she giggled a bit and slipped out of bed. First things first, time for her morning shower. After going through her daily process, she peeked into her room to find that Alfred was still out cold. _'Alright Dom. Get in, get your clothes, and get out.' _She thought as she snuck into her room, grabbing her clothes from the basket. Having grabbed everything she needed.

She ran back into the bathroom. After she finished getting dressed, she went back into her room. America was still knocked out cold. She smiled and shook her head, then went back to getting ready to walk out the door, yanking on her coat and stuff. Before she left, though, she couldn't help but spare one final glance at America.

After going over to her bed, she just kind of stared at him. Something about him caused her to lean over. She was about three inches from his lips, and was just about to kiss him, when she stopped. Standing up straight, she sighed and shook her head _'I shouldn't, it's too wrong.' _She thought as she ran out her bedroom door and left her home to start this new day.

…

School was the same as it always was, long and boring. The only upside of the day (as usual) was before school, lunch, and after school, because she got to talk with her friends. Not one of them knew of the Hetalia characters living in the others' homes, and, quite frankly, they all planned to keep it that way. Although, how the girls managed to keep their Hetalia characters a secret, through a full sleepover, and with friends stopping by on random days, the world may never know.

…

Dom got home that day to find that her mother and stepfather were gone, and so were Victor and France. After dropping her stuff in her room, she went to see if she could find Alfred. She found him downstairs watching 'Adventure Time' on the downstairs T.V while eating a Yoplait Light. When he noticed her, he smiled at her, scooted over and patted the space next to him on the chase.

"Come on and sit down. You want me to turn to 'Dr. Phil'" He asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I like 'Adventure Time'." Dom said, sitting down next to him. "Anyway, remember that I have that concert today, so you'll be on your own from 5:30 till about 8 or 9."

"You're gonna leave me here all alone, that's no fair…" America pouted.

"I'm sorry, but you'll probably have this whole house to yourself, and, even if you don't, at least you don't have to worry about hiding from anyone. Well, there's Greg, but still…" Dom said, America laughed.

"You know I'm just playin' with ya, I'll be fine, you just go and have fun." America said.

"Well, that's good to know, thanks. Anyway, what cha wanna do now?" Dom asked.

"I don't know, what about you?" America asked.

"Well… we're home alone…and it's Valentine's Day…" Dom trailed, still thinking. The statement must've given America the wrong idea though, because that's when he tensed up. Dom, however, didn't even notice. That's when she gasped.

"I know what we could do!" She exclaimed, she then turned to him with a mischievous smile on her face. "You thinkin what I'm thinking?" She asked. That's when he shot up into a sitting position.

"No! No! We don't have to do that I mean, you're so young and…um… shouldn't you wait until marriage…!" He shouted, sounding almost as if he was saying it all in one breath. That's when Dom looked at him with a confused look.

"Huh? Why would we need to be married to do it?" She asked.

"Because, that's the holy way of doing it." America said as if he were an angel.

"Oka y, hold up! Are we thinking the same thing, here?" Dom asked the country.

"Yeah, you want to have sex…right?" America said. Dom looked at him with the same look Poland got when Dom and Zoe were singing 'The Stereotype Song' at the last World Conference, except she had a bit of a smile on her face.

"What! Hell no! How could you even think that!" She exclaimed, hitting America in the arm with all her strength.

"Ow! If that's not it, then what exactly **did** you mean?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"I meant that I was gonna go upstairs and get a sip of lemon juice, then we could sing along to the love songs on Music Choice loudly and off-key." Dom said.

"Ohhhh…" America said.

"Yeaaah, I hope you feel stupid as hell right now." Dom said.

"Sorry, but the way you worded it didn't really help…" America said a little quietly.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be back." Dom said, getting off the chase. She then went upstairs. After a minute, she came back downstairs.

"Anyway, you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." America said, still feeling a little stupid because of the misunderstanding.

"If it's about what happened earlier, don't worry about it." Dom said. America looked at her with a shocked expression. Did she just read his mind or something?

"U-uh, okay, thanks." America said, then stood up, "So, let's do this."

Dom smiled at him, if only he knew what her **true** reasons for doing this were. Yeah, they had done this before, but this time was going to be different. She had been feeling weird around him for a few days now, and she had a pretty good idea of what it was. With any hope, if she sang these love songs, that would relieve her of the feelings, even if she wasn't singing **directly ** to him, at least, she was going to try to keep from singing directly to him. She turned on 'Music Choice: Sounds of the Seasons'. Today, the channel seemed to be working to her advantage. The first song that was sung was Mariah Carey's 'Love Takes Time', which Dom sang.

America had thought that she was going to sing the song loud and off- key, but he was surprised when she didn't. In fact, she did quite the opposite, and it kind of scared him. Was she…was she singing directly to him. After a few more songs, it finally got to Lady Antebellum's 'Just A Kiss'. Dom started out, turning to America and grabbing his hands. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell him…**directly**…

"_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile"_

America was taken aback by what she was doing, so it was true. With a sigh, he decided to let it loose, how much longer could he have held in his feeling, anyway.

"**I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms"<strong>

Dom smiled, it was working!

_**"We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>No, I don't want to push too far<strong>_

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

_I know that if we give this a little time_  
><em><strong>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<strong>_  
><em>It's never felt so real<em>, **no, it's never felt** _**so right**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<strong>_

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight"

By now, it had gotten to the point as to where they were dancing and turning and all that (like in the movies).

_**No, I don't want to say goodnight**_  
><strong>I know it's time to leave<strong>  
><em><strong>But you'll be in my dreams<strong>_  
><strong>Tonight<strong>, _tonight_, _**tonight**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>**_  
><em><strong>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<br>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
><strong>_**So baby, I'm alright**_**"**_

By now, Dom had America backed onto the chase and was crawling on top of him (again, like in the movies)._**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh,<strong>_ _let's do this right_ _**with just a kiss goodnight**_  
><em>With a kiss goodnight<em>**, kiss goodnight**_**"**_

And with a kiss, my friends, was exactly how they ended it. Their lips locked with each other in a gentle kiss. And in the back of both of their minds, _'Best Valentine's Day Ever.'_

…

As for Gwen, a little later in the day, she and Canada were sitting on the couch watching 'Criminal Minds'. After a little while, the girl had started shifting uncomfortably, and throwing side glances in Canada's direction. At first, Matthew had thought nothing of it, but now it was starting to worry him. When the show went to commercial, Canada looked down at Gwen.

"Gwen, are you okay?" He asked in his usually quiet voice, which held worry in it at the moment. Gwen shook her head, "No…I'm fine…" She trailed.

"You sure? You don't sound like it." He said.

"Well…" Gwen said, shifting a little more uncomfortably, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you about…"

"Really, what?" Canada asked.

"Well, for one, I** really **like you." She said, blushing a bit. This caused Canada to blush, also.

"Oh, u-um… thank you…" He said, looking down.

"You're welcome…and also…it's Valentine's Day, so…" She trailed, then she sighed and let the truth loose, "I want to have sex with you."

Canada froze. She didn't just say what he thought she just said, did she?

"W-What! Why would you do that! You're still so young!" Canada exclaimed backing against the arm of the couch.

"And, quite frankly, I wouldn't mind having your kid…" She said crawling towards him. Looking over, he saw that 'Criminal Minds' had come back on.

"Hey the show's back on!" He exclaimed, pointing towards the TV, which seemed to distract her for the moment. _'Phew, saved by the TV' _he thought... Phsyc! She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, then looked at him.

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah! So, what's your answer?" Gwen asked, a pout overtaking her face.

Canada backed into the arm of the couch more, even though he knew he wasn't going anywhere. The innocence from before seemed to project off of her in waves, and he couldn't take it anymore. _'She's just so innocent…' _he thought, then sighed.

"Fine, I guess we could do it…" Canada said. Gwen jumped with joy.

"Yay!" She exclaimed then jumped on Canada and started kissing him passionately. _'Why me?'_ He thought as he took the kiss lower…

…

As for Angel, she and Britain, had just gotten back from a paint- ball game and were now playing an NBA video game (not before taking a shower, of course).

"Yes! I win!" Angel exclaimed, jumping up and pumping her fists in the air in victory. She then turned to Britain and started rubbing her achievement in his face.

"Ha! In yo face! You owe me some tea!" She said, jumping up and down on the couch.

"Don't rub it in!" Britain exclaimed, looking to the side to hide his blush of embarrassment.

"Haha! I won and you lost! Haha!" The girls said, flopping back down on the couch.

"You know what! You're gonna get it now!" Britain exclaimed, tackling the young girl. She went down with a yelp and struggled against him, laughing.

"No, lemme go! " She squeaked, still laughing and struggling against the older male.

"I told you not to rub it in! Now I'm gonna make you pay!" He said tickling the girl in the one place he knew she was the most ticklish. Her hips.

"Ahhh! Stop, it tickles!" She screamed, laughing and kicking playfully. When she finally opened her eyes, though, brown met green and, as Aly and Aj would put it "just like that, the chemicals react". They couldn't break away from each other's gaze. Britain leaned down, and they were about to lock lips in a gentle kiss, when Jacobi came up the stairs.

From his point of view, all Jacobi saw was this: Britain on top of Angel with his hands on her hips, and Angel under him breathing kind of hard. And what added on to that was the fact that they were about to kiss. _'Oh, hell no!'_ Jacobi thought, grabbing Britain's shoulder and pulling him off of Angel.

"What the hell is you doin'!" Jacobi exclaimed. The only thing he got from Britain, though, was a shocked look. Leaning down so that he was eye- to- eye with Britain, and got a threateningly.

"You better watch your fingers; they may not be there tomorrow." He threatened, then stood up and walked into the kitchen, getting whatever it was he was going to get out of there before he caught the two on the couch. He walked out the kitchen and back to his room, glaring at Britain the whole time. When the door to Jacobi's room shut, Britain and Angel looked at each other for a good minute, then started laughing. They may not have gotten to the kiss at that moment, but they would later, it **was** Valentine's Day, after all…

…

**Later that day, when the stars lit up the sky...**

Zoe Winston and China laid on Zoe's roof, staring up at the stars in the sky, 'With You' by Chris Brown playing in the background. Ashley and Prussia were in the house playing 'Dance Dance Revolution' with Zoe and Ashley's younger siblings. The whole ordeal with their dad had been solved with some difficulty due to the fact that, well…he was a dad, but in the end he accepted China and Prussia into his home, but that didn't mean he wasn't watching them closely. For the whole song, all the two did was sit in silence, It wasn't until the middle of 'Princess of China' by Coldplay feat. Rihanna that something was said between the two.

"What is this?" China asked.

"Huh?" Zoe asked.

"This song, what is it?" China asked, looking at the girl.

"Oh. Dom sings it a lot, I think it was called 'The Princess of Something', I just can't remember what it was…" Zoe said.

"Hm…" China said. He looked back up at the sky, he had something he'd been wanting to wanted to ask Zoe since what felt like forever, he even had the ring to prove it. He sighed; he just didn't know when the right time for him to ask her would come. The song went off to be replaced by the next song that came on.

"**It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
><strong>Or is it this dancing juice?<strong>  
><strong>Who cares baby,<strong>  
><strong>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>"

China got up in attention, this song…that's what he'd wanted to ask Zoe all along. This had to be a sign, the time to ask her was now!

"**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
>No one will know,<br>Come on girl.  
>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<br>Shots of patron,  
>And it's on girl<strong>."

Looking down at the young girl beside him, she was still laying down, and seemed to be deep in thought. He looked at his pocket, reaching his hand in; he pulled out the small, blue, satin box. Looking back at the girl, he had made up his mind, he was gonna ask her tonight.

"**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<strong>"

Grabbing the young girl's shoulder, he gently shook her and called her name. The girl looked at him and he nearly had a nervous breakdown. _'Why am I acting like this! I'm 4,000 years old for God's sake!' _ He gulped, and grabbed her hand.

"There's something I want to ask you…" He said.

"**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
><strong>Or is it this dancing juice?<strong>  
><strong>Who cares baby,<strong>  
><strong>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>

**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**  
><strong>So whatcha wanna do?<strong>  
><strong>Let's just run girl.<strong>

**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**  
><strong>No, I won't blame you;<strong>  
><strong>It was fun girl<strong>."

"What?" Zoe asked, "And what are you doing to my hand?"

Shutting his eyes and taking one deep breath, he pulled out satin box, opened it to shoe the diamond ring inside, and asked the one question that had been plaguing his mind since he bought the ring.

"Zoe Winston, will you marry me?"

"**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<strong>"

Zoe sat there shocked for a minute; did he just ask her to marry him? Her automatic answer was yes, she **would** marry him. Before she said anything, though, she decided to mess with his head, first.

"Hmm, do I, a 14 year old girl, wanna marry a 4,000 year old man?" Zoe asked. _'Oh no, she gonna say no, I just know it'_China groaned in his mind.

"**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
><strong>Or is it this dancing juice?<strong>  
><strong>Who cares baby,<strong>  
><strong>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>"

Those next few seconds were agony for China as he mentally prepared himself for the worst. The Unexpected part was what he heard next.

"Yes!"

"**Just say I do,  
>Tell me right now baby,<br>Tell me right now baby. **_**[x2]**_"

China sighed in disappointment, until what she said finally set in.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"Hell yeah, I'll marry you!" Zoe exclaimed. China mentally jumped for joy as he went to kiss her. He couldn't believe she said yes.

Zoe smiled into the kiss, thinking about what her future life with China would be like. Zoe Wang…she could deal with that.

" **Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<strong>

**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.**

"**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
><strong>Or is it this dancing juice?<strong>  
><strong>Who cares baby,<strong>  
><strong>I think I wanna marry you<strong>."

After breaking the kiss, Zoe smiled again and got up.

"We should go tell Ashley and them about this." She said, earning a nod in agreement from China. China stood up himself and the two went to go tell Zoe's siblings the good news.

"I remember now!" Zoe said, snapping. They were just about to leave Zoe's room when she said that. China stopped and looked at her, with a confused look.

"The song! I remember the name!" Zoe exclaimed.

"What song?" China asked.

"The song you asked me about. The name of it is 'Princess of China'! I knew it had something to do with you, but I thought it was the beat." She said.

"Really? Who sang it?" China asked.

"Um….I think it was …some group named Coldplay and…Rihanna." Zoe said.

"Hmm, interesting. Anyway, c'mon we still have to tell your siblings about our engagement!" China said, running out of the room.

"Yeah! Right behind ya!" Zoe exclaimed, rushing out of the room behind China.

….

Meanwhile, Kylie burst into her room on the verge of tears, startling Japan, who was reading a book on her bed. Sitting up, he closed his book and turned on her bed so he could put his feet on the floor. Kylie sat down beside him, leaned over and started crying on his shoulder.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arm around the girl.

"My family, that's the problem!" The girl said, sobbing.

"Really, what did they do?" Japan asked, rubbing the girl's arm and trying to soothe her. After telling him what her family did to upset her, Kylie started crying harder.

"It's okay, don't cry." Japan said.

"Yes it is…I'm tired…of them…treating me like this." She said between sobs, "I feel like…I'm not cared about…"

"That's not true, you have the UCH-" Japan said, before he was cut off by Kylie.

"Yeah, I know… but they're not always there when I need them…and I always seem to feel like I'm disappointing them…" Kylie said.

"You didn't let me finish, though. There's one more person who cares about you, loves you, even. Someone you couldn't possibly disappoint. " Japan said. Kylie stopped sobbing and looked up at Japan with puffy, red eyes.

"Really? Who?" She asked, sniffling. Japan lifted her chin and leaned closer to her.

"Me." He said, then kissed her gently on the lips. After pulling away, he smiled at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kylie." He said. The young girl smiled up at the Japanese man.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, jumping on the man and hugging him.

….

Yes, I know that this chapter took pretty long. I also know that I'm three or four days behind, but that's because I was trying to type four chapters at the same time. Not to mention that the threats I was getting from my friends weren't really helping…

Anyway, I hope you guy's liked this chapter, because this was (by far)one of my longest ones (Aside from Chapter 2). So, again, I'm sorry this chapter was so late, and I hope that you guys had a wonderful Valentine's Day. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The Misadventures of **_**Flapjack!**_

**Chapter 10- I'm Gonna Give All My Secrets Away…**

Finally, a good day with an even better temperature to introduce the beginning (or nearing of the beginning of) spring. Today, just about all of the kids were outside, including the girls of the UCH. The school day was about 15-20 minutes away from getting started and the girls were just sitting and/or standing around the concrete stones by the 8th grade doors chatting.

As was said in the last chapter, not one of them knew of the others' secrets, which Dom was pretty on edge about. She was never good at keeping secrets, and the weight of this secret in particular was dragging her down, big time. Sighing, she prepared to say something that had been weighing her down for two months.

"Guys, if I told you something, would you promise not to laugh?" Dom asked her group. The group turned to Dom and gave her confused looks.

"Huh?" Gwen asked.

"Would you laugh if I told you something?" Dom repeated.

"Ummm…no…" Zoe said reluctantly.

"Depends on what that **something** is…" Sam said.

"Well…um…the truth is…" Dom trailed, finding it hard to let the truth com out, seeing as to how she had kept it in for so long…

"Say it already!" Angel exclaimed. Dom took a deep breath.

"Well…I live…with America." Dom said, averting her eyes to stare to the side.

"...What?" Ashley asked.

"…I live with America." Dom said, repeating herself for the second time that day. There was another awkward silence.

"If you mean that you live **in **America, then yes, you are right." Sam said.

"No! I'm serious! I live with Alfred F. Jones!" Dom exclaimed, getting up from her seat on the second concrete rock away from the door. Her friends stared at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out who she was talking about. When they finally figured it out, though, they all laughed.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh!" Dom whined.

"Wait…you were serious…?" Angel said, her laughter dying down more and more with each word.

"Uh, yeah! Why would I lie to you guys about something like that!" Dom exclaimed.

"Um, for a joke!" Gwen said.

"Well, it's not a joke, I'll prove it!" Dom said, then checked the time on her mp3 player. 7:55. _'Perfect' _she thought, and pulled out her phone.

"Now, I'm about to call him, but you guys are gonna have to shut up so he can't hear you, and so you can hear him." Dom said, then opened her phone. Before she could dial anything, though, her phone rang. Alfred.

"Well, would you look at that, he beat me to the punch…" Dom said, answering her phone and putting it on speaker, "Yo, what's Gucci my nigga?"

"_Dom, where are you?" _ America's slightly groggy voice could be heard through the phone.

"I'm at school, where else would I be?" Dom asked.

"_Wait…it's not Saturday?" _ America asked.

"What the hell, how far off if is your mental calendar? What the hell gave you that idea?" Dom asked while the others looked at each other with looks that said the same thing: 'What the hell is up with **this** mofo?'

"_Oh…sorry. Anyway, where'd you put the cookies?"_

"Cookies for breakfast?"

"_Yes!" _

"Just…go back to sleep, Alfred…"

"_No! Not until you tell me where the cookies are!"_

"Ugh! Go to sleep Alfred!"

"_No! Cookies first!"_

"Oh, you douche bag!" Dom exclaimed, face palming herself. She sighed, "Fine, they're in the cabinet next to the fridge."

"_Woo-hoo! Thanks!" _

"Yeah, whatever, bye."Dom sighed.

"_Bye!"_America's happy exclamation was heard through the phone, he then hung up the phone.

Sighing, Dom closed her phone, then looked up at the rest of her group.

"There you go. Proof." Dom said.

"Holy shit you live with America." Zoe said, shell shocked at what had just happened.

"Man, how you know that wasn't staged?" Ashley asked.

"How could I have staged something like that?" Dom asked.

"I don't know, record something from one of the Hetalia episodes, have someone imitate him, something like that…" Ashley said.

"Which episode and who could have imitated him? My brother's always asleep at this time and I never wake him up, and he's the only one who could probably even come **close** to being able to imitate America." Dom stated

"You **do** have a point when it comes to the whole episode thing, but, for all we know, you could have woken your brother up." Ashley stated.

"No, no, it's, no…" Dom said, sounding like the Mexican maid from Family Guy.

"Yeah…I'm just gonna give up now…" Ashley said.

"Yay! You're just like me. I can't wait to tell Canada that his brother actually **is **here." Gwen said, clapping.

"Wait, who?" Dom asked.

"Ha ha, very funny, you know who I'm talking about." Gwen said.

"How you know?" Angel asked, looking away as if she wasn't trying to be suspected for something.

"Because, you know him just as well as I do. Wait…maybe not as **well** as I do…" Gwen trailed. The rest of the group gave her looks of suspicion.

"And exactly **what** do you mean by that?" Dom asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Oh, well, I think I'm pregnant!" Gwen exclaimed with a cheerful smile.

"WHOA!" Everyone exclaimed, jumping back then looking around to make sure no teachers had been around to overhear Gwen's statement.

"Okay Gwen, 1.) You can't be serious. And 2.) You can't say stuff like that so loudly." Dom said, leaning in closer to Gwen. Gwen blinked, and tilted her head to the side.

"Huh? Why?" She asked.

"Because, if the teachers find out, they gon' put **you** through hell, then they gon' put your family through hell. Then, after that, they'll find Canada and put **him** through hell." Angel said.

"Yeah, Gwen, Imma need you to climb up on this rock with me." Zoe said, getting up on the rock and grabbing Gwen's arm, then she tried dragging Gwen up with her. Before Zoe could get Gwen up on the block, though, Angel grabbed Gwen and pulled her back down.

"No, don't do it, she's gonna push you off the block!" Angel exclaimed, pulling Gwen away from Zoe, causing Zoe to nearly fall off the block herself. Gwen glared at Zoe.

"Is that true Zoe? Were you about to push me off that rock?" Gwen asked.

"Well…" Zoe trailed looking away from Gwen. Gwen's mouth dropped and she glared even harder at Zoe.

"You **were**." She stated.

"Ey, it was for your own good, I just wanted to help you out." Zoe said, jumping off the block, backing up and throwing her hands up in an 'I surrender' kind of way.

"And just **how** would you have been helping me out by pushing me off of a concrete rock?" Gwen asked.

"Uhh…" Zoe trailed, trying to think of a good answer to Gwen's question.

"Anyway!" Dom exclaimed, knowing that whatever answer Zoe gave would cause Gwen to lunge and attack. "Does Canada know that he could possibly be a father soon?"

"No." Gwen said, "I don't plan on telling him until I know for sure."

"Well…um… what made you think you were pregnant in the first place?" Dom asked.

"Well, about two weeks after we…did 'it'… I was supposed to have my period…but it never came." Gwen said.

"Okay, then it's official, take a home pregnancy test, and report back to us on Hetalia Night." Dom said.

"But 1.) Exactly **how **am I supposed to get a pregnancy test when I'm only 14 years old? And 2.) What if I'm actually pregnant?" Gwen asked.

"Then we're gonna help you tell Canada at Hetalia Night." Dom said.

"Wait, what? Why at Hetalia Night?" Gwen asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure the rest of the guys would want to be there to congratulate him." Dom responded.

"Well, you have a point there…" Gwen trailed.

"Exactly, so…yeah." Dom said.

"But can't she just tell Canada first, then they announce it to us at Hetalia Night?" Angel asked.

"Well, yeah, but you gotta admit, we all want to see the look on Matthew's face when he finds out he's gonna be a father." Dom said, earning some nods from the rest of the group.

"Well… I guess I could give it a shot, but what about my first question? How on Earth am I supposed to get a pregnancy test at the age of 14?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, make Canada get it, he's old enough." Dom said.

"But he's a boy, and they'll look at him funny." Gwen responded.

"Not to mention, didn't you just basically say that he can't find out if she's pregnant until she knows for sure? I'm pretty sure that would give him **some** suspicion." Sam added.

"Well, then…" Dom trailed, continuing to think.

"Let's think about that later. Anyway, anyone else have secrets they wanna share? Cause the bell's about…" Zoe said, then turned to Angel, "What time is it?"

Angel looked at her phone, then back at Zoe, "8:08."

"7 minutes away from ringing." Zoe said.

"5 minutes." Dom corrected, earning a confused look from Zoe.

"Huh? Doesn't the bell ring at 8:15?" Sam asked.

"Not in this case. It always rings at least two minutes early." Dom said. Zoe nodded; taking in the info, then shook her head to snap out of her trance.

"Okay, anyway, what she said. So if ya got something to say, say it now or forever hold your peace." Zoe stated.

"I have nothing to hide." Sam said, throwing her hands up in the same way that Zoe did earlier.

"Well, I might as well tell you guys, since Dom told ya'll that she lives with America." Angel said, then sighed, "I live with Britain **and** Russia."

"Dang, you gotta deal with a freak of nature that has an overactive imagination **and **a crazy psycho, how that make you feel?" Dom asked.

"Shut up!" Angel exclaimed. That's when Dom's phone rang for the second time that day. Yanking it out of her back pocket and putting it back on speaker, Dom (assuming it was America again) exclaimed, "What?" with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"_Ouch, it hurts that you would talk to me that way, Dom. I thought you liked me." _A voice with a French accent said dramatically from the other end. The rest of the UCH looked at each other with looks of shock and disbelief, then back at Dom. Dom pulled the phone away from her mouth and face palmed herself again.

"Oh, not this fool!" Dom said in agony with a face to match. She then spoke back into the phone with the voice of annoyance from before, "What do you want, France?"

"_I was about to ask if I could have some cookies, but I can tell you don't love me anymore…" _ The dramatic Frenchman said.

"This fool callin' bout some cookies…" Dom said shaking her head, then what he said finally sank in. "Wait, what you mean 'I don't love you no more'? I didn't 'love you' in the first place." She exclaimed.

"_And it hurts even more now that I know that!" _France exclaimed (as usual, dramatically).

"Ugh! What do you want, anyway!" Dom said, obviously pretty frustrated.

"_I already told you, I want some cookies." _France said.

"Ya know what, STOP ASKING ME FOR FREAKING COOKIES! IT'S **YOUR** HOUSE, TOO, AT THE MOMENT, SO TAKE THE DAMN COOKIES. JUST DON'T EAT EM' ALL!" Dom nearly screamed, although it really just came out as annoyed ranting.

"_Yay!_ Je vous remercie! Have a nice day à l'école!_"_ France exclaimed, then hung up.

"Wait; Hold up…What the fuck did he just say?" Zoe asked.

"I honestly don't know, I just heard 'Yay! French French! Have a nice day, French'." Sam said.

"And I told him not to talk to me in French, but I guess it went in one ear and out the other." Dom said.

"Ha ha, you live with the child molester, how **you** feel?" Angel exclaimed in a 'ha ha, I won' tone.

"Rawr! Fudge you!" Dom shot back.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I live with Japan." Kylie stated.

"Yeah, but he's not a pedophile, like France, A psycho, like Russia, or a British Michael Jackson, like Britain." Dom said.

"Ey, what you mean 'British Michael Jackson'?" Angel asked.

"Exactly what I said, a grown man who thinks he's a kid. Or, in this case, has the imagination of one, mainly a five year old girl." Dom said.

"What?" Angel exclaimed, only earning a smirk from Dom.

"Dang! She just baked Britain, how you feel, Angel?" Zoe said.

"KILL!" Angel all but screamed, lunging at Dom, but being caught by Ashley, Kylie, and Gwen before she could touch her.

"Calm that down, Angel." Zoe said. Then Dom blinked as if she had just thought of something, then looked at Ashley and Zoe.

"You guys are hiding something, too." She said, causing the other two girls to jolt and turn to her.

"Uhhhh…" Zoe said a little nervously.

"No, we're hiding nothing." Ashley stated.

"Yes you are. I can already tell by the way you guys said that." Dom said. Angel and the others smirked and nodded.

"So, what are you hiding?" Angel asked, smirk still on her face.

"Like we're gonna tell you." Ashley snapped back.

"Fine we'll just ask Gwen." Sam said, and everyone turned to Gwen.

"Why ya'll lookin' at me, ay?" Gwen asked with the all too familiar Canadian phrase, while holding her hands up in defense.

"Wait, you're over their house almost **every day**, and you're telling us that you know absolutely nothing?" Dom said.

"I wanna know, just as badly as you guys." Gwen said.

"I'm sure you've had to have seen or heard **something** when you were over their house." Kylie said.

"Well…" Gwen trailed, then started thinking, "I could've sworn that I heard shuffling or something coming from their room when I was over their house last time…"

"SHUT UP!" Ashley shouted running and slamming her hand over Gwen's mouth.

Everyone looked at Gwen like she was the dirtiest person on Earth.

"And exactly **where** were they at?" Angel asked, signaling to the two sisters. Gwen yanked Ashley's hand from her mouth.

"They were downstairs with me." Gwen said. Zoe and Ashley's faces went to those of pure agony as everyone turned to look at them.

"Can you explain that, Prussia and China?" Dom asked.

"I don't know. Ghosts?" Zoe said, very unsure and nervous sounding by that point.

"You lyin' and you know it. What's ya'll secrets, we told you ours." Angel said.

"Fine! You wanna know?" Ashley shouted, then looked away from the group, "We live with China and Prussia."

It started out with a somewhat awkward silence, then it went to a few snickers and giggles, after a short while the whole group busted out in to a fit of laughter.

"What now?" The two sisters exclaimed in unison.

"N-Nothing, it's just…" Dom said, then busted out into another fit of laughter.

"What, child? What is so wrong with the fact that we live with China and Prussia?" Zoe exclaimed, causing the rest of the kids to only laugh harder.

"You live…with the oldest nigga alive…and a member… of the 'Bad Touch Trio'…how you feel?" Angel said between laughs, before laughing harder.

"Shut up! You guys suck!" Ashley snapped.

"Yeah, okay, just watch out, or Prussia's gonna invade your 'vital regions'!" Dom said, causing the rest of the group to laugh harder, and earning a 'Good one, Dom' and a high five from Angel.

"Not to mention, China finna break his back tryin to keep up with you." Angel said, earning a glare from Zoe. That's when the 8th grade dean started calling for the kids to come to the doors, signaling the beginning of the day for two pissed sisters, and five other laughing teens.

…

**There you go, chapter 10! I was gonna add Hetalia Night to this one, but I felt that that would make it too long. No need to fear, though, because next chapter will be about the events of Hetalia Night ( the funniest chapter yet…hopefully)! So, is Gwen pregnant, and, if so. How will Canada react? Will France and America eat all the cookies? Find out, on the next episode of 'Dragon Ball Z'!...Haha, I mean the next chapter of 'H:UCH'**

**_Je vous remercie__! __Have a nice day __à l'école__!__ = Thank you ! Have a nice day at school!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Graaah.**_

_**Chapter 11- Hetalia Night Havoc! Part 1!**_

"Ahh, so you're back."

"Yeah."

"You look in the bag?"

"No."

"Good, now gimme."

"Okay, here."

Canada gave Gwen the Walgreens bag, feeling a little nervous, why didn't she want him to look into it? Gwen looked into the bag, then back at him.

"You **sure** you didn't look in here?" Gwen asked.

"Honest! I mean, I got a weird look from the woman who gave me the bag, which really tempted me to look in it, but…" Canada trailed.

"So you **did** look in it!" Gwen exclaimed accusingly, pointing at Canada with a glare on her face.

"No, I didn't!" Canada exclaimed, waving his hands in front of his face defensively. Gwen (still glaring) slowly lowered her finger. Then she just dropped her glare and sighed.

"Fine, I'll believe you, but if you looked in the bag…" Gwen trailed, lowering her head. Canada put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look back up at him.

"I promise you, I didn't. Why are you so…on edge… about it anyway?" Canada asked. Gwen smiled up at her Canadian boyfriend.

"You'll find out later, Matthew." She said. Canada gave her a look of worry mixed with hints of confusion, but just exhaled and stared at the girl he'd known for three months (four, if you counted the December in which they met). After a minute of the two just staring at each other, Gwen broke the silence.

"Well, I have nothing else for you to do, so why don't you go relax and watch TV or something?" Gwen asked, faking a cheerful voice. Canada jumped a little, as if being broken from a train of thought, and smiled at the girl.

"Um, sure." He said, giving a small nod, then turned to walk off. Gwen opened the bag to grab the object that was inside, but quickly closed it when Canada turned around.

"Gwendolyn," Canada said her name with a serious tone to his voice as he locked eyes with her, "I want you to know that you can tell me **anything**, and I mean **anything**."

"Yes, Matthew, I know." Gwen said, fake(ish) smile on her face. Canada smiled back at the girl, then leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips, before turning around and walking to the living room.

Gwen turned around and quickly went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. Opening the bag and pulling out the pregnancy test, Gwen held the box in her hand and stared at the door. After a minute, a smile formed on her face. _'In a way, I'm kind of hoping that I'm pregnant...but if I have to do what I think to have to do, then…'_Gwen thought, her smile fading the more she thought about it. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts, then opened the box to the pregnancy test. _'Here goes nothing…'_

…

**Later that day…**

Everyone was just sitting in the downstairs family room of Dom's (and Alfred's temporary) home, laughing and having a good time. The girl's were on the couch in the back of the room, while the guy's just hung out on the chase and side couch. Everyone was there, even the new additions to the UCH family: such as Melody, who had come to the sleepover with Sam and none other than Hungary herself. Another surprising thing that had happened was the Sam had finally gotten her Hetalia character, Iceland. The same thing had happened with the UCH's Italy, Madison, who had discovered Italy in her home earlier that morning (looking for pasta...typical).

"Okay, so what'd the test say, Gwen?" Dom asked, speaking in a low enough voice that (hopefully) the guys didn't hear.

"Well…" Gwen trailed, looking to the side.

"Let it out girl, I need to know if I have to pu- I mean- get the baby a gift." Zoe said. Gwen gave Zoe a look of suspicion, but shook it off. Then she turned to the rest of the group and smiled.

"If the test was right, then…" Everyone else leaned in closer and Gwen's smile broadened, "Me and Matthew are gonna be parents."

The girls all smiled and clapped (some gave little squeals), then looked at all the guys (who, oddly enough, Hungary was hanging with). Looking back at each other, the girls all huddled up in a circle.

"So, the question is, how can you tell Matt?" Dom asked, getting a thinking look on her face. The girls all sat there and thought for an answer to that question, until it hit them in the form of the guys' loud (and slightly off key) voices.

"**Watch this...**

These are my confessions  
>Just when I thought I said all I could say<br>My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
>These are my confessions<br>Man I'm thrown and I dont know what to do  
>I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions<p>

**If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
>Damn near cried when I got that phone call<br>I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
>But to give you part 2 of my confessions"<strong>

The girls turned around when they heard the sound of all the guys singing the all too familiar 'Confessions part 2' by Usher. Gwen's confidence in Canada taking the news he was about to receive well shattered as he busted into the first verse as if he was actually saying it to someone.**  
><strong>  
><strong><br>**_**"Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do  
>Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you<br>'bout that chick on part 1 I told ya'll I was creepin' with, creepin' with  
>Said she's 3 months pregnant and she's keepin' it<br>The first thing that came to mind was you  
>Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true<br>Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did  
>How I ain't ready for no kid and bye bye to our relationship<strong>_**"  
><strong>  
><strong>"These are my confessions<br>Just when I thought I said all I could say  
>My chick on the side said she got one on the way<br>These are my confessions  
>Man I'm thrown and I dont know what to do<br>I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions  
>If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all<br>Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
>I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do<br>But to give you part 2 of my confessions"**

The girls were taken aback by how well Canada could sing. All the girls' heads instantly turned to Gwen. Her mouth was slightly dropped, but, noticing the stares she was getting from the rest of the girls, she quickly closed it. This time, it was Angel's turn to be shocked as the guys must have nominated Britain to sing next.

**"****Sittin here stuck on stupid, tryna figure out  
>When, what, and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth<br>Said it ain't gon' be easy  
>But I need to stop thinkin', contemplatin'<br>Be a man and get it over with (over with)  
>I'm ridin' in my whip<br>Racin' to her place  
>Talkin' to myself<br>Preparin' to tell her to her face  
>She open up the door and didn't want to come near me<br>I said "one second baby please hear me****"**

Next up, everyone's heads turned to Angel, whose foot was tapping…and not to the beat. It was quite obvious that this chick was pissed. The guys all just went back to singing the chorus in unison.

**"These are my confessions  
>Just when I thought I said all I could say<br>My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
>These are my confessions<br>Man I'm thrown and I dont know what to do  
>I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions<br>If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
>Damn near cried when I got that phone call<br>I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
>But to give you part 2 of my confessions<strong>"

The next part had all the girls' heads turn to Dom as America started talking. **  
><strong>

"This by far is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do  
>To tell you, the woman I love<br>That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know  
>I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this<br>And hopefully you'll give me another chance  
>This ain't about my career<br>This ain't about my life  
>It's about us<br>Please"

Dom looked at the girls and mouthed the words 'so much emotion', then looked back at the guys as they headed into the final chorus._**  
><strong>_  
><strong>"These are my confessions<br>Just when I thought I said all I could say  
>My chick on the side said she got one on the way<br>These are my confessions  
>Man I'm thrown and I dont know what to do<br>I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions  
>If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all<br>Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
>I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do<br>But to give you part 2 of my confessions"**

The girls all quickly turned back around and gathered together before the guys noticed their shock.

"Okay, how do half them niggas even know that song?" Zoe asked.

"I honestly don't know." Melody said.

"Girls, I think we just found the answer to our question." Madison said.

"Yeah, but what song can she use?" Sam asked, "I haven't really heard any songs with a girl telling a guy she's pregnant."

"It's called make up one." Ashley said.

"No, that wouldn't be as good; they had music to back them up." Sam said.

"Well, we could always ask Dom how we should do this." Kylie said.

"What? Why me?" Dom asked.

"Because, **you're** the music person, so you should know what we can do." Sam responded. Everyone else made sounds of agreement, and Dom just sighed and thought for a moment.

"Well…we could…um…do it like Beyonce did at that one award show." Dom said, her eyes closed and hand on her forehead as she tried to conjure up a way for them to musically present Gwen's news.

"Huh? What award show?" Leah asked.

"I forget which one, but it was last year. After one of her performances, she opened her jacket and rubbed her tummy."

"Oh yeah, I remember that, I forget which award show that was, too." Madison said.

"Well, then I guess we now know how to present this news, but that still doesn't say which song we should use." Sam said.

"We could just let Music Choice decide." Dom suggested.

"Huh? Music Choice? What's that?" Melody asked.

"The channel that's on the TV right now. It's the same channel that just played what the guy's were singing along to."

"I see, well…what you're saying makes sense…" Leah said.

"Yeah. We should **so **do that." Kylie said, all of the other girls agreeing with her.

"Wait, everyone, hold up, have we even asked Gwen if she wants to do this or not?" Angel asked. Everyone's eyes cut to Gwen.

"Well…it's a…different… kind of approach," Gwen stopped for a minute to think about it, then just shrugged, "Eh, why not?"

"Well then who's singing and what part are they singing, cause I know I sure as hell ain't doin it." Zoe said.

"Oh, yes you are." Dom said.

"You don't tell me what to do." Zoe responded.

"Well, that's the thing, we all have to sing." Dom said.

"What, why?" All of the girls whined in unison.

"Because, we can't just limit it to Gwen, Angel, and me, that's too expected. We should do something to make **all **the guys' mouths drop." Dom said.

"Well, you have a point there." Leah said.

"Exactly, not to mention that it would make Gwen's news all the more unexpected and that would really be a key factor, the element of surprise." Dom said.

"Okay, but how am I gonna 'surprise' him with the news?" Gwen asked.

"Well, Beyonce opened her vest and rubbed her tummy, maybe you could do something like that. Or you could just say it at the end of the song." Dom said.

"Well…sounds good, but what if we, or more importantly **I**, don't know the song?" Gwen asked, "I mean, it's **my** news that we're presenting."

"Then all you have to do is listen to the lyrics, and it'll guide you." Dom said. "But I think I have a pretty good idea of what the next female song will be."

"Really, what?" Hungary asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Dom exclaimed, jumping and twirling around while gripping the area her heart was in, "Oh…Hungary… you scared the shit outta me."

Hungary and the rest of the girls giggled and snickered while the guys were full on laughing.

"Shut up!" Dom exclaimed at the guys with a (thankfully) unnoticeable blush. _'Thank God I'm black.' _Dom thought. The guys' laughs died down a bit as they turned to each other and started to make fun of her reaction.

"Douches. Anyway," Dom said, then turned back to Hungary, "I'm not exactly sure, but I think the next song to play is…wait a minute… I have a better idea."

Dom turned back to the rest of the girls, "Ya'll know the song 'Countdown' by Beyonce, right?" She asked, earning nods from the girls. She got a smirk on her face, then turned to look at the guys, who were chatting away about God knows what. She turned back to the girls, smirk still on her face "Ladies, gather round, I have the perfect plan."

…

**Decided to cut this chapter short, too. No need to worry, though, I'm dedicating myself to this story, so the next chapter will be up by the middle of the month (with any hope) and hopefully it will be funnier. I think the next chapter will have the biggest musical performance(s) in the whole story…maybe… Either way, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bu-bye now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: UGH!...I am one lazy American….**

**Chapter 12- Hetalia Night Havoc! Part 2!**

Hungary walked over to the boys' side of the room casually and sat down by the PS2 and the speakers. Her actions caused all conversation between the guys to stop as they all gave her a look of suspicion. She only gave them an innocent, warm smile in return.

"Hey…Elizaveta…what are you doing?" Austria asked slowly, as if the woman was holding a knife and had a crazy look on her face.

"Nothing." Hungary said innocently, all the while sneakily hooking Dom's mp3 player to the speakers. The device had already been set to the song of choice, so all she had to do was take it off of lock and turn it upside down until she got the ready signal from the other girls.

"Uhhhh…" America said, noticing that something was up by how Hungary kept looking towards the girls' side of the room, "Did the girls force you to come over here or something?"

"No." Hungary said.

"Then why are you here?" China asked.

"You'll see." Hungary simply stated before getting the signal from the girls to play the song. Quickly, Elizaveta pressed the play button, and turned off the light on the boys' side of the room (the girls' light was on so…)

The girls just sang the song by ear, although it looked like a choreographed dance and song, it was just a whole bunch of chicks, doin stuff and following each other's leads. (The order in which they sing is up to you, I don't feel like combining the three types of font thingys and matchin' them with people.)

"_This one is for the boys with the booming system  
>Top down, AC with the cooling system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<em>

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_  
><em>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<em>  
><em>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke<em>  
><em>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<em>  
><em>He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship<em>  
><em>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<em>  
><em>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for<em>  
><em>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe<em>

_I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy_  
><em>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<em>  
><em>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie<em>  
><em>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<em>  
><em>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is<em>  
><em>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<em>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
><em>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>He got that super bass<em>  
><em>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's the super bass<em>

_(Boom) [x15]  
>You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass_

_This one is for the boys in the polos_  
><em>Entrepreneur niggas &amp; the moguls<em>  
><em>He could ball with the crew, he could solo<em>  
><em>But I think I like him better when he dolo<em>  
><em>And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on<em>  
><em>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on<em>  
><em>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look<em>  
><em>Then the panties comin' off, off, uh<em>  
><em>Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys<em>  
><em>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh<em>  
><em>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is<em>  
><em>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<em>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
><em>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>He got that super bass<em>  
><em>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's the super bass<em>  
><em>(Boom)<em>

_[x15]  
>You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, Yeah that's that super bass_

_See I need you in my life for me to stay_  
><em>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no, no don't go away<em>  
><em>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<em>  
><em>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way<em>  
><em>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
><em>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>He got that super bass<em>  
><em>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's the super bass<em>

___You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass"<em>_  
><em>

The girls ended the song with a pose that consisted of Gwen on the table with her arms crossed as if she were holding a baby, and the other girls pointing to her stomach. The guys sat there looking like dazed, as if they had no clue what the girls were trying to say. The only person in the room who was clapping was Hungary.

"…what?" Italy voiced the thoughts of every guy in the room.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Dom asked.

"What's with the pose?" France responded.

"Mothafucka what you think is up with the pose?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know…Gwen is a hungry baby?" Francis guessed. This caused a small laugh to come from the rest of the guys.

"What? No!" Sam said, even though she was trying to fight off a giggle, herself (and so was the rest of the group except for Gwen).

"Gwen, you wanna tell these niggas the news, or should one of us do it?" Dom asked.

"I'll do it." Gwen said, then sighed, "Matthew, you're gonna be a father, now be happy."

The bluntness of Gwen's words caused what she said not to register with the guys for a minute, but when it did, it went from awkward silence to an uproar.

"Holy shit, Matt! You're gonna be a dad!" America exclaimed.

"Yes! I'm finally going to get a grandchild!" France exclaimed.

"Good for you, Matthew! " Britain said, slamming Canada on the back.

Matt, however, was unresponsive, he just sat there with a look of disbelief. What came out of Matthew's mouth next wasn't very expected though.

"So, when do you wanna go get the abortion?"

The whole room stopped, all of the congratulations came to a halt, and all eyes were on Matthew.

"…excuse me?" Gwen asked, a look of shock on her face. Her hands slid protectively over her stomach.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to raise a child, and I'm pretty sure neither are you. Not to mention that the baby bump would probably jeopardize our relationship." Canada said.

"And exactly what makes you think that?" Gwen said, her previous look of shock having slowly turned into that of anger with a glare that could kill.

"Look at us, Gwendolyn, we're nowhere near ready to raise a child, I mean, you're only fourteen. And exactly what would we do with the child once I go back home? Especially without getting in trouble for the fact that I'm too old for you." Matthew said.

"Um, I may be fourteen, but that wouldn't stop me from taking care of my own child. And when you go home, I'll still be taking care of the kid. I wouldn't have suggested having sex with you if I wasn't ready to raise a child." Gwen said.

"You say that like you know what you're in for, but I've seen mothers your age, and they basically have to give up their lives for their children, and I don't want you to go through that." Matthew said.

The rest of the group was just sitting there and watching the two's emotional argument with the intensity of watching a drama on TV. Some of the people were even recording the argument on their iPods, iPhones, ect.

"I wouldn't care, Matthew, I want a child, and I wouldn't mind giving up a few school dances for it." Gwen said.

"You don't get it. It wouldn't just be 'a few school dances'," Matthew said with a shake of his head, "It'd be your school dances, graduations, you may even have to miss this school trip of yours."

"And I'm willing to give that up." Gwen responded with a stern expression. Canada stared at her for a bit, but sighed and threw his hands up.

"Know what? Fine. Do what you will, Gwen. But you can't say I didn't warn you." He said, walking over to the couch on the side of the room and flopping down. He put his arms down and leaned back, closing his eyes and just laying there. Everyone else just looked at each other, then back at Matthew.

"Well, that was the best soap opera scene I've seen!" Italy said, trying to lighten the mood.

But, sadly, his attempt had failed.

…

**Later that night…**

After the whole argument between Matthew and Gwen, the room had just kind of gone through this awkwardly silent phase. Aside from Italy's comment, no one had said a word. Eventually, the mood lightened and everyone started talking to each other. It had started with light topics like the weather and all that, and then it just progressed from there. Now everyone was just sitting around talking about life.

"I don't like this." Dom said.

"What?" Madison asked,

"The fact that we're talking in silence." Dom stated.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Leah asked. Dom lifted up her index finger, then walked over to her mp3 player. She looked at the rest of the group, and , when her eyes landed on America , she got a dopey smile on her face.

"I know for a fact you know this song, Alfred." She said, then hit the 'play' button on her mp3 player. The only part that needed to be heard was the first part. Even though it had no lyrics, the guitar was all that needed to be heard, and everyone already knew what song it was. Alfred then sang along to the signature words of the song. :

"Money money money money, money

Money money money money, money

Money money money money, money

Money money money money, money

Money money money money, money

Money money money money, money"

Everyone just stared at America as he sang, and no one seemed to notice the smirk that was slowly growing over China's face. After the small musical break, Alfred busted out into the first verse with a smile on his face.

"Some people got to have it  
>Some people really need it<br>Listen to me y'all, do things, do things, do bad things with it  
>You wanna do things, do things, do things, good things with it<br>Talk about cash money, money  
>Talk about cash money- dollar bills, yall"<p>

After that, China started chuckling and snickering, which caused Zoe to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"For the love of money  
>People will steal from their mother<br>For the love of money  
>People will rob their own brother<br>For the love of money  
>People can't even walk the street<br>Because they never know who in the world they're gonna beat  
>For that mean, mean, mean green<br>Almighty dollar, money"

That's when Yao just busted out into a fit of laughter. Everyone jolted and looked over at him, Alfred even stopped singing.

"Uhh…China, are you okay?" Britain asked. Yao only glanced at him, but kept laughing.

"Um…has he been spending too much time around Russia?" Dom asked.

"Maybe." Sam said. China's laughter finally died down enough for him to speak.

"I'm sorry…it's just…the irony in the fact that **America**… of all people….is singing a song about… money." He managed to say between laughs.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" America said. China had stopped laughing, but was still smirking.

"It **means**, Alfred, that you have no right to sing a song about money, when you me how much? Because I'm thinking that it's somewhere around 1.6 trillion dollars, if I'm not mistaken." China said, smirk still in place. Everyone looked at America with wide eyes.

"Oh…I owe that much?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, you do." China said.

"Oh…um…I'll pay you back…_someday..._" America stated nervously, saying the last part quietly enough to sound like Canada. Sadly, China still heard.

"No, it's my money, and I need it now!" China exclaimed, standing up with a glare on his face.

"Well, sorry, but I owe more money than I have, so you'll just have to wait!" America shot back, shooting up a glare on his face, as well. Dom and Zoe glanced at each other; this needed to end before it got too far.

"Nigga sit yo ass down!" Zoe exclaimed, trying to grab China's arm and pull him down, only for him to snatch his arm away from her.

"No! He needs to hear this!" China said, then walked over to America and grabbed him by the collar, "I want my money!"

"Or what?" America hissed.

"I doubt you even wanna know." China responded.

"Oh-no, the old man is about to beat me up, I'm so scared!" America cried with a sarcastic fear.

"Don't fuck with the Chinese, man, you should know that shit already!" Zoe exclaimed, the turned to Dom and gave her a look that said 'Do something!' Dom nodded, and thought for a minute, then turned to France, who was next to her.

"Go get me a pop, Francis." She whispered.

"What? Why me?" France asked.

"Just do it!" Dom silently screamed. Francis pouted, but got up and got the soda. He then brought it to Dom, who opened it and chugged the whole thing down without stopping. Everyone in the room (except for the arguing China and America) looked at her like she was crazy. Dom sat there for a moment, then put up her index finger and nodded her head. That's when it came.

"_**BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRP!"**_

The two arguing nations jumped and looked at the girl with just as much shock as the rest of the room.

"Whoooa! Was that you?" Alfred asked, earning a nod from Dom.

"Wow, and I thought Zoe was un-ladylike." China said.

"Ey, I only did that to get you to stop arguing." Dom said, shrugging.

…

**During the movie(s)…**

The gang was watching one of the episodes of the second season of Hetalia. This specific episode, though, was the one with baby America. While everyone else seemed unaffected by the episode and just cooed over baby America and crap, America and Britain just kind of sat there looking bad. Dom turned around and saw the looks on both guys' faces, then tapped on Angel's shoulder. Angel looked at the girl, who whispered to her: "Maybe we shouldn't be watching the episode."

"Huh? Why?" Angel asked.

"Because, look at those two." Dom said, pointing at America and Britain, "Britain look like he done lost his puppy, and America's over there lookin salty as fuck."

Angel laughed, but nodded in agreement, the tapped the rest of the girls on the shoulder and told them what Dom had said, earning the same reaction from all of them: A laugh and a shake of the head.

…

The rest of the night went pretty well. Zoe and China had announced their engagement and everyone cheered and congratulated them. The same thing happened with Angel and Britain. Everyone had eventually fallen asleep, and the next morning just laughed and talked some more. Everyone went their separate ways thinking the same thing: Although it had a few flaws, Hetalia Night #2 had been a success.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know, not the song that I had said in the last chapter, but apparently no one in our group knows 'Countdown' by Beyonce except for me, Angel, Leah, and maybe a few others. Not to mention this song seemed more performable. And sorry it may seem a little short an rushed toward the end of the chapter, I was running out of ideas and wanted to get this chapter up in time to work on the next one. Also, a funny thing is that, while I was writing the argument between Gwen and Canada, I was listening to 'Say Goodbye' by Chris Brown, and it's a little weird how well the mood of the song kind of fit the mood of the argument. Anyway, the next chapter will be about the water park and Six Flags Great America. So, till' then, bye!<p> 


End file.
